Encore une Fois
by Maschine
Summary: Keine Angst, ist eine deutsche FF. Shinji bekommt die Möglichkeit den Third Impact abzuwenden... ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Die Entscheidung

Encore une fois  
  
Ich halte es zwar nicht für notwendig, aber man schriebt eben gerne:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. (schön wär's)  
  
Diese Geschichte beginnt kurz bevor End of Evangelion aufhört, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Zum Namen: mir ist nichts kreativeres in deutscher Sprache eingefallen. Die guten Namen waren schon benutzt und ich will keinem auf die Füße treten. Für alle diejenigen, die es mit dem französischen nicht so habe (auch diejenigen, die es können, bloß mit der Sprache nicht zurechtkommen () der Titel heißt soviel wie: Noch einmal  
  
Wie ich sehe sind hier nicht viele EVA FF und dementsprechend werde ich nicht auf viele Kommentare hoffen können. Trotzdem freue ich mich über jede Anmerkung zu meiner Geschichte.  
  
Ach ja noch was: bei den Kampfszenen fliegen schon mal die Fetzen und ich bin der Meinung sie so beschrieben zu haben, dass sich jeder davon ein Bild machen kann. Das gilt auch für den Rest der Geschichte, aber ich lasse mich gerne eines besseren belehren. Sollte es in dieser Hinsicht also Unklarheiten geben, dann schreibt bitte eine Mail: Maschine.MB@t-online.de (Eine Mail verpflichtet zu nichts, höchstens mich zum antworten ()  
  
Und nun viel Spaß  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Tod oder Wiedergeburt" fragte Rei-Lilith den zusammengesunkenen Shinji.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Tod oder Wiedergeburt, du hast die Wahl, du wirst über das Schicksal der Menschheit entscheiden."  
  
Shinji begriff noch nicht ganz, er hatte die Ganze Sache noch nicht ganz verdaut. Misato, die er angeschossen zurückließ, er sagte sich immer wieder sie würde noch leben, aber in seinem Inneren wußte er es besser. Asuka, die von den anderen EVA's total auseinandergerissen wurde. Er, der in seinem EVA01 festsaß und von den weißen EVA's festgehalten wurde. Die ganzen Hilfeschreie, die er über Funk aus dem Central Dogma mitbekommen  
  
hatte, als die JSSDF angriff. Er wollte nicht mehr, warum ließen sie ihn nicht einfach in ruhe?  
  
"Wieso.....?", fragte er "wieso ich?"  
  
"Weil sie dich ausgewählt hat."  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Der Teil von uns, der uns befreit hat."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht."  
  
"Dann paß auf und Du wirst verstehen...." sagte Rei-Lilith und plötzlich wurde es hell in Entry-Plug, so hell, bis Shinji nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Im nächsten Augenblick befand er sich in einer weißen Ebene. Es war alles Weiß, der Boden, auf dem er zu stehen glaubte, die Wände, falls es welche gab. Es gab keine Konturen, einfach nichts, es wahr nur Weiß. Reflexartig kniff er die Augen zusammen, weil es so hell war, mußte dann aber feststellen, daß es nicht in seinen Augen schmerzte. Das fand er schon seltsam. Dann drehte er sich einmal herum, um vielleicht irgendwas in seiner Nähe erkennen zu können. Als er sich einmal um 360° gedreht hatte stand plötzlich die Gestallt vor ihm, die kurz zuvor vor seinem EVA geschwebt hatte. Mit dem Unterschied, daß sie sich jetzt in Menschengröße präsentierte. Shinji erschrak sich ein wenig und trat automatisch einen schritt zurück. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder und bemerkte auch die große Ähnlichkeit der Gestallt mit Rei. Aus seinem Augenwinkel stellte er fest, daß sie nichts anhaben konnte und automatisch wanderte sein Blick kontinuierlich nach unten. Da mußte er feststellen, daß von dieser Gestallt aus kopfabwärts alles etwas verschwommen war, so ähnlich, als hätte sie einen enganliegenden, hautfarbenen Taucheranzug an. Da merkte Shinji eigentlich erst, daß er sie angaffte. Schnell drehte er seinen Kopf weg, vermeinte rot anzulaufen und wollte sich entschuldigen. Da feil ihm schon Rei-Lilith ins Wort: "Es ist schon gut. Paß jetzt gut auf!" Shinji schaute ihr ins Gesicht und sah ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, dasselbe Lächeln, was er bei Rei gesehen hatte, wie er sie damals den Entry-Plug geöffnet hatte, nachdem sie beide Ramiel besiegt hatten. Er hätte sich das ewig anschauen könne, doch aus dem Winkel bemerkte er, daß etwas unter seinen Füßen passierte. Als er seinen Blick nach unten richtete, sah er die Erde, wie sie prachtvoll in der Schwärze des Weltraums vor sich hinschwebte. Es war so, als ob er auf einem riesigen Bildschirm Stand. Plötzlich bewegte sich das Bild, es bewegte sich Richtung Erde. Shinji sah auf und bemerkte, daß der Engel, er vermutete, daß das Wesen ein Engel sei, immer noch lächelte. Er sah wieder hinab und bemerkte, daß sie sich schneller bewegen mußten Sie beschleunigte und zwar immer schneller. Langsam wurde Shinji übel, oder er dachte, daß es ihm wird. Jetzt sah er den schon Festland, sie bewegten sich auf Japan zu, jetzt erkannte er schon Neo-Tokyo 3. Als sie kurz vor dem Boden waren und immer noch beschleunigte schrie Shinji auf und hob schützend die Arme vor sich. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und feststellte, daß nichts passiert war, sah er wieder nach unten. Das Bild war zum stehen gekommen. Shinji blickte auf den Engel, der immer noch lächelte, und dachte sich, was für einen komischen Humor diese Wesen wohl haben mussten. Als er sich umsah bemerkte er, daß er mitten in einem ihm bekannten Raum Stand. Es war Dunkel und in der einen Richtung erkannte er ein Kreuz, an dem ein weißes Wesen angebracht war. Dieses Wesen war so groß wie ein EVA und hatte sieben Augen. Unter dem Kreuz war ein See aus heller Flüssigkeit, was dem LCL sehr ähnlich aussah. Vor dem Kreuz wahr eine größere Fläche, auf der er auch stand. Shinji erkannte drei Personen auf dieser Fläche, es waren Rei, sein Vater und Dr. Akagi. "Rei....... Vater........ Dr. Akagi", rief Shinji, aber keiner rührte sich. "Sie könne Dich nicht hören" erklärte Rei-Lilith "dies ist alles schon geschehen. Paß jetzt auf, damit Du verstehst". Da bemerkte Shinji, daß sich die drei Personen vor ihm sich unterhielten.  
  
"Ich wurde von Caspar verraten?  
  
Mutter... dein Geliebter ist dir also wichtiger als deine eigene Tochter...?"  
  
Gendo zieht eine Pistole und zielt auf Ritsuko  
  
"Dr. Akagi, ich ..." den Teil Verstand Shinji nicht  
  
Dr. Akagi lächelte und sagte:  
  
"Lügner..."  
  
In diesem Moment drückt Gendo ab und erschießt Dr. Akagi die anschließend in den See aus LCL fällt. Erschrocken hielt sich Shinji die Hand vor dem Mund um nicht erbrechen zu müssen. Er bekam eine Wut auf seinen Vater, einen Mörder, und wollte auf ihn losstürmen, da entsann er sich wieder, daß ja alles schon passiert war.  
  
Dann ging es weiter, Shinji bemerkte, wie sein Vater den Linken Handschuh auszog und die Hand bei Rei in Brusthöhe in die Haut eintauchen ließ. Er glaubt wohl nicht richtig zu sehen doch die Szene ging weiter und er abkam mit, wie plötzlich Rei seinen Vater zurückstieß und zu dem gekreuzten Engel hochschwebte. Dann tauchte Rei in den Engel ein und dann entstand wieder ein helles Licht. Kurz darauf war wieder alles weiß um Shinji herum.  
  
Rei-Lilith begann zu erklären:  
  
"Er wollte, daß ich ihn zu deiner Mutter bringe, daß er in diesem Zug die ganze Menschheit vernichtet wahr ihm egal."  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Der Teil von uns, der uns befreit hatte, du nennst sie Rei, meinte, daß dein Vater es nicht verdient hatte über das Schicksal der Menschen zu entscheiden. Sie meint Du seiest der Richtige."  
  
"Rei? Sie hat den Third-Impact ausgelöst?"  
  
"Ja nachdem sie Adam von deinem Vater in sich aufnahm und ihn dann mit Lilith verschmelzen ließ. Aber sie hat auch die Macht alles wieder rückgängig zu machen und da sie diese Entscheidung auf Dich übertragen hat, hast Du jetzt sozusagen diese Macht."  
  
"Aber....... trotzdem...... wieso ich."  
  
"Weil Du der einzige bist, dem sie vertraut."  
  
"Mir? Warum? Wie?...... aber was ist mit....?" Shinji überlegte, warum vertraute sie gerade ihm, es gab doch bestimmt jede Menge anderer denen sie vertraute. Er überlegte.... seine Klassenkammeraden? nein Misato? Sie befolgte eigentlich nur ihre Anweisungen, das tat sie bei jedem, der bei NERV arbeitete und viele andere Leute kannte sie nicht. Shinji überleget krampfhaft weiter, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an Rei bekam er jetzt ein warmes Gefühl in den Bauch. Sie vertraute ihm, das war ja nicht zu glauben.... Aber was war, wenn er sie enttäuschte, dass wollte er auf keinen Fall: "Ich..... ich kann das nicht, ich will das nicht."  
  
"Du mußt aber."  
  
"Ich kann doch nicht für Milliarden sprechen, viele andere können das besser als ich."  
  
"Vielleicht, aber Du hast letztlich die Wahl."  
  
Shinji sträubte sich immer noch, aber irgendwann sagte ihm sein Verstand, daß der Engel darauf bestehen würde, deswegen fragte er resignierend:  
  
"Was passiert wenn ich mich für Tod entscheide?"  
  
Plötzlich Stand Shinji auf der Erde, auf der Oberfläche, überall um ihn war es düster und unheimlich. Der Himmel war blutrot. Überall standen Kreuze, die aus Energie zu sein schienen, sie leuchteten etwas.  
  
"Jedes Kreuz stellt eine Seele eines Menschen dar." erklärte der Engel  
  
"Sind...... sind alle tot?"  
  
"Wenn du den Körper meinst ja... aber denk dran, es ist noch nicht geschehen, dies ist die Vision der Zukunft."  
  
Shinji blickte den Engel fragend an "Und was ist mit den Seelen?"  
  
"Die werden von uns aufgenommen.... schau."  
  
Shinji drehte sich um und sah den Rei-Lilith, diesmal in EVA Größe. Sie stand da, die Arme auseinandergestreckt, ein riesiges Kreuz darstellend. Er erkannte, daß sich ihre Haut bewegte, bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkte er, daß das Köpfe von Menschen waren, die hier und da versuchten aus dem Engel 'auszubrechen', aber immer wieder zurückgezogen wurden. Es war ein fürchterlicher Anblick, bei dem Shinji ganz blaß wurde.  
  
"Sie.... sie sehen so gequält aus...."  
  
"Ja, die Menschheit war für diesen schritt noch nicht bereit, ihr seid noch zu unterentwickelt... ich glaube ihr nennt das Evolution"  
  
Shinji schloß aus dieser Aussage, daß diese Seelensammlung irgendwann sowieso passieren wird. "Was wird passieren?"  
  
"Wenn die Menschheit zu diesem Schritt bereit ist wird sie ihn freiwillig tun und in der Gesamtheit zu einem höheren Wesen aufsteigen, aber so..."  
  
"... ist sie noch nicht dazu bereit, nicht wahr?" vervollständigte Shinji.  
  
"So ist es. In diesem Stadium werden sich die Seelen der Menschen und wir, die sie aufgenommen haben, uns quälen um dann nach einer undefinierten Zeit im Nichts vergehen."  
  
"Es werden alle tot sein, meinst du."  
  
"Wenn Du den Tod als absolutes Ende siehst, nachdem nichts mehr kommt...... Ja."  
  
"Aber sterben müssen wir doch alle mal, wo ist da der Unterschied?"  
  
"Es ist anders, man kann es nicht mit Worten erklären, aber pass auf...." mit diesen Worten ging der Engel auf Shinji zu und legte seine Hand auf seine Augen. Der Junge wusste nicht recht, was mit ihm geschah, irgendwas überrollte ihn förmlich, er konnte nicht genau definieren, was er fühlte, bzw. was er wahrnahm. Auf jeden Fall war es fürchterlich und obwohl er sicher wahr, dass das ganze nur Sekunden hatte dauern können fühlte er sich völlig durchschwitzt und zittrig am ganze Körper. Rei-Lilith nahm die Hand wieder weg und ging einen Schritt zurück. Wenn Shinji Zeit dazu gehabt hätte, hätte er sich gefragt, wie er sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. So ein Schicksal wollte er nicht mal seinem schlimmsten Feind zumuten. Irgendwann riss Shinji sich dann wieder zusammen und fragte:  
  
"Okay...." er schluckte " ... und.... und was passiert bei Wiedergeburt?"  
  
Rei-Lilith zögerte und machte ein unsicheres Gesicht "Nun.........."  
  
"Jaaa?" hakte Shinji nach.  
  
"... nun du erwachst zu dem Zeitpunkt wieder, an dem Du den Impact noch verhindern kannst...."  
  
"öh... und wann wird das sein?  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht!"  
  
Shinji verlor leicht das Gleichgewicht und wäre beinahe hingefallen. Als er sich wieder fing fragte er: " äh... öh... kannst Du mir das nicht genauer erklären?"  
  
"Nein" Antwortete Rei-Lilith ungerührt.  
  
"Kannst Du mir dann sagen, wie ich den Impact verhindern kann?"  
  
"Du musst die Verschmelzung zwischen mir und Adam verhindern."  
  
"Ich soll also meinen Vater töten?" platzte es aus Shinji raus und er musste zugeben, dass das einen gewissen Reiz hatte. Dann schüttelte er aber den Kopf und meinte:  
  
"Das kann ich nicht ich kann keinen Menschen töten...." Plötzlich musste er an Kaworu denken und daran, dass er quasi durch seine Hand starb. 'Das war was anderes' sagte er hastig zu sich selbst und versuchte schnell den Gedanken zu verdrängen. Es würde nicht viel helfen, wenn er das Erlebnis jetzt noch mal durchdachte.  
  
"Du könntest auch mich töten...." riss Rei-Lilith Shinji aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht sah der Junge auf und blickte dem Engel direkt in die Gesicht, welches nach wie vor ausdruckslos war. Das währe eine Möglichkeit, er hatte schließlich schon viele Engel getö..... besiegt. Dann meinte er eine tiefe Traurigkeit in den Augen des Engels zu erkennen. Plötzlich kam sich Shinji ganz schön schäbig vor. Rei-Lilith würde sich freiwillig für die Menschheit opfern, schließlich müsste sie ihn ja nicht zurückschicken, und er würde es ohne weiteres vollstrecken.  
  
"Nein, niemand soll mehr sterben, schon gar nicht durch meine Hand." Sagte er fest "gibt es keinen anderen Weg?"  
  
Irgendwie freute diese Aussage den Engel, Rei hatte gut gewählt.  
  
"Du darfst es nicht zu einer Verschmelzung zwischen mir und Adam kommen lassen. Wie Du das machst kann ich dir nicht sagen."  
  
"Irgendwie habe ich geahnt, dass du das jetzt sagen würdest..... okay, ich weiß eigentlich nichts über die mir bevorstehende 'Mission', ich meine das wie, wo und wann, und die Chancen auf erfolg sind nicht sonderlich groß...., aber ich entscheide mich für Wiedergeburt." sagte er fing an zu lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Was hast Du?" fragte der Engel verwundert.  
  
"Na ja, das ist eigentlich nicht meine Art, den Retter der Menschheit zu spielen und da niemand an mich glaubt....."  
  
"Ich glaube an dich!" sagte plötzlich eine weitere Stimme und als Shinji hinsah bemerkte er eine weiter Rei, aber diesmal in Schuluniform.  
  
"R.... Rei?" fragte Shinji  
  
"Ja ich bin Rei, ich kann mich zeitweise aus dem Gesamtbewusstsein von Lilith trennen. Auf jeden Fall glaube ich an dich und weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst."  
  
Verlegen kratzt Shinji sich am Hinterkopf. "Äh.... danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen. Um ehrlich zu sein mache ich dass hauptsächlich wegen dir....."  
  
"Warum?" fragte Rei verwirt .  
  
"Nun... äh.... wie soll ich sagen? Ich mag dich viel zu sehr, als dass ich dich so leiden sehen könnte. So wie das sein wird, wenn ich mich für Tod entscheiden würde. Außerdem würdest Du wieder leben und darüber wäre ich sehr froh.."  
  
Rei errötete leicht bei diesen Worten, was Shinji aber nicht bemerkte.  
  
"Und was ist mit den anderen Menschen? Mit deinen Freunden?" fragte plötzlich der Engel aus dem Hintergrund.  
  
"Ja... die natürlich auch, es ist bloß..... die würden auch besser ohne mich auskommen und....."  
  
"So meinst du? dann schau..."  
  
Plötzlich befanden sich alle drei in der Geofront und hinter ihnen wütete gerade der Kampf zwischen Asuka und neun weißen EVA's. Es sah so aus, als würde der rote EVA überlegen, denn viele weiße EVA's lagen schon...... zerrissen am Boden. Auf einmal kam von einer Seite eine Waffe, Shinji hielt es für eine Art Schwert, auf den rote EVA zugeflogen. Geistesgegenwärtig baute Asuka ein starkes AT Feld auf und das Schwert wurde langsamer. Doch da transformierte sich das Schwert in einen Speer, nein Shinji erkannte eine Longinuslanze, und drang ohne Widerstand durch das AT Feld und bohrte sich in das Rechte Auge des EVA's. Danach war alles ruhig. Asukas EVA sackte in sich zusammen. Shinji bemerkte, dass das Umbilical Kabel fehlte. Also war Asuka die Energie dann doch ausgegangen. Plötzlich bewegten sich die weißen EVA's und begannen sich zu regenerieren. Als sie damit fertig waren breiteten sie ihre Flügel aus flogen in die Höhe um sich anschließend auf den roten EVA zu stürzen. Shinji schaute schnell weg. Den auseinandergerissenen EVA hatte er noch gut in Erinnerung. Als er wieder hinsah, befand er sich im Entry Plug und sah eine zusammengekauerte Asuka vor sich.  
  
"Hilfe..... Hilfe..... warum hilft mir denn keiner...." wimmerte sie vor sich hin. Shinji bekam einen dicken Klos in den Hals. "Mutter... lass mich nicht im Stich...... Shinji..... bitte...... hilf mir... bitte...." In dem Jungen stiegen die Tränen auf und nachdem er die Augen wieder öffnete befand er sich an einem anderen Ort. Er erinnerte sich, hier hatte ihn Misato in den Aufzug gesteckt, damit er Asuka zu Hilfe kam. Bis hierhin hatte sie in beschützt. Hier hatte sie ihm das Leben gerettet, mal wieder. Hier hatte sie ihn geküsst. Er drehte sich um und sah sie sitzend an der Wand lehnen. "Shinji......" flüsterte sie "du kannst es schaffen. Wir brauchen dich..... ich brauche dich...." mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Augen und hauchte ihr Leben aus. Hier ist sie gestorben. Shinji schloss die Augen und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Misato war tot. Sie hatte ihn aufgenommen, ihn in ihre Familie integriert, er war ihre Familie und sie war seine.  
  
".... es reicht..... Es Reicht..... ES REICHT" schrie er zum Schluss und riss die Augen wieder auf. Plötzlich befand er sich wieder nur von weiß umgeben und vor ihm standen der Engel und Rei.  
  
"Du kannst das alles ungeschehen machen." meinte Rei-Lilith  
  
"Ja ich weiß, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffen werde...."  
  
"Willst Du immer noch die Wiedergeburt?"  
  
"Ja doch. Ich werde es versuchen."  
  
Da kam Rei auf ihn zu, strich ihm zart über die Wange und hob dann sanft sein Kinn an, bis er ihr in die Augen sah. "Du wirst es schaffen...." sagte sie bewegte ihren Mund auf seinen zu und küsste ihn schließlich. Da wurde es wieder sehr grell und der Junge konnte nichts mehr sehen. Er spürte nur, dass ihn irgendwas wegzog. Dann hörte er noch aus weiter Ferne, wie der Engel sagte: "Nur du wirst dich an das bisher Geschehen erinnern, für alle anderen ist das nie passiert...."  
  
'Was anderes habe ich irgendwie auch nicht erwartet...' konnte Shinji noch denken, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	2. Vorbereitungen

Als Shinji wieder zu sich kam bemerkte er, das er auf dem Boden saß, die Beine Angezogen und sein Kopf auf den Knien ruhend. Irgendwie konnte er sich noch nicht so recht bewegen, oder wollte er nicht? Doch da hörte er plötzlich Stimmen. "Ein Pilot wurde gefunden. Beginne mit der Exekution. Nimm's mir nicht übel, kleiner." Voller Panik bemerkte Shinji, dass ihn jemand umbringen wollte, voller Schrecken sah er auf und erblickte zwei Soldaten, beide mit Sturmhauben vermummt und einer hielt ihm eine Pistole ins Gesicht. Durch das plötzliche Aufschrecken des Jungen waren die Soldaten so überrascht, dass sie erst viel zu spät merkten, dass auf sie geschossen wurde. Shinji sah nur noch, wie die Soldaten blutend zu boden fielen.  
  
Jetzt wurde ihm es ihm wieder gewahr, er wusste wann und wo er war, er wusste was geschehen würde, wenn er nichts unternimmt. Er wollte schnell überlegen, was er tun kann, aber seine Gedanken kreisten momentan nur darum, dass Rei ihn geküsst hatte. Vorsichtig berührte er mit seinen Fingern sein Lippen um vielleicht irgendwie den Kuss noch ertasten zu können. Inzwischen vergewisserte sich Misato, dass die Soldaten tot waren und lud anschließend ihre Waffe nach. Danach drehte sie sich zu Shinji um und sah wie er dastand und seine Lippen betastete. Es war ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Bild.  
  
"Shinji, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Damit wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, ließ die Hand runtersinken und schaute Misato an.  
  
"Misato?...... DU LEBST!" rief er und umarmte sie stürmisch.  
  
"Uff.... ja natürlich lebe ich noch, was glaubst du denn.... Shinji ich freue mich ja auch dich zu sehen, aber du... du erdrückst mich."  
  
Sofort ließ er sie los und schaute sie entgeistert an, dann erinnerte er sich an die Letzten Worte des Engels, dass nur er sich an das 'Geschehene' erinnern würde.  
  
"Schon gut," interpretierte sie seine Geste falsch "ich bin hart im nehmen, komm wir gehen zu EVA01."  
  
Shinji erkannte, dass er mit dem Verhindern des Impacts jetzt auf sich alleine gestellt war. Dann nickte und folgte Misato zum Auto. Während der Fahrt versuchte Misato den aktuellen Stand der Dinge zu erfahren, was ihr nur teilweise gelang. Dann informierte sie Shinji über die Aktuelle Situation, dass der Third Impact ausgelöst werden soll und um dass zu verhindern die EVA's der 5er Serie vernichtet werden müssen. Doch er hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, weil er das alles schon wusste, das einzig interessante, was er erfuhr, war die Tastsache, dass die 5er EVA's von Dummy Plugs gesteuert wurden. Also keine Lebewesen. Das erleichterte ihn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Inzwischen erwachte in der Geofront auf dem Grund des Sees EVA02 und nahm den Kampf gegen die JSSDF auf.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Als Misato und Shinji aus dem Auto ausstiegen mussten sie noch ein paar Gänge durchqueren um zu dem gewünschten Aufzug zu kommen. Der Junge überleget immer noch, wie er den Impact aufhalten soll und gleichzeitig die anderen retten.  
  
'Retten? da war doch noch was' dachte sich Shinji und im nächsten Moment hörte er das Klacken einer Waffe. Ohne Nachzudenken sprang er auf Misato und riss sie zu boden. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im nächsten Augenblick pfiffen die Kugeln einer Maschinenpistole über sie hinweg. Misato handelte instinktiv, zog ihre Waffe und schoss in Richtung des Angreifers. Im Gegensatz zu dem anderen traf sie und der Soldat ging tot zu Boden.  
  
"Danke, das war knapp" sagte Misato als sie wieder aufstanden. Da realisierte Shinji, dass er schon was änderte. Misato würde leben. Ein ungeheures Glücksgefühl ging durch ihn hindurch und gab ihm Mut auch den Rest der Dinge zu ändern oder anders gesagt den Impact zu verhindern.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Inzwischen schritten Gendo und Rei III in Richtung Terminal Dogma.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Am Aufzug angekommen meinte Misato während sie auf den Korb warteten: "Dieser Aufzug führt direkt in den EVA Hangar. Oben angekommen helfe ich Dir beim Starten des EVA und...."  
  
"Nein!" unterbrach der Junge.  
  
Misato sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Äh.. ich meine Du hast doch bestimmt noch andere wichtige Dinge zu tun. Ich kann den EVA auch alleine starten."  
  
"Aber wenn da oben Soldaten sind werden sie dich erschießen und dann hält niemand mehr die anderen EVA's auf..."  
  
"Da werden keine Soldaten sein, ich komme schon zurecht. Du musst ins Terminal Dogma und meinen Vater aufhalten."  
  
Misato schaute noch verwirrter "Deinen Vater? aber...."  
  
"Er will den Third Impact auslösen. Du musst da runter und ihn aufhalten, er darf sich nicht mit dem gekreuzten Engel vereinen und auch nicht mit Rei..."  
  
"Rei... gekreuzter Engel? woher..."  
  
"Ich weiß es du musst mir vertrauen, bitte."  
  
"Ich vertraue dir schon, aber ich muss, nachdem du gestartet bist, mich um die Verteidigung der Analage kümmern. Die Soldaten sind schon eingedrungen und töten jeden, den sie sehen. Ich kann nicht alle im Stich lassen, nur auf eine Vermutung..."  
  
"Das ist keine Vermutung!" sagte Shinji lauter als gewollt, aber sie hatte recht, es musste was passieren, aber er wollte dass sie sich darum kümmert, weil er sich auf sie verlassen konnte. "Okay" schlug er vor "Kann man nicht die Leute in die innere unbesetzte Anlage holen und dann die Zuwege mit Bakelit versiegeln? Dann wären die Leute doch sicher oder?"  
  
In diesem Moment fragte sich Misato, ob das der Shinji ist, mit dem sie schon seit Monaten zusammenwohnte, der ihre kleine Familie war. Er hatte sich verändert und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr diese Änderung gefiel. Sein Plan war einfach und doch genial und vor allem durchführbar, denn sie wusste, dass jeder Gang geflutet werden konnte, egal mit was, man musste nur ein paar Ventile stellen. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür. Misato nickte Shinji zu und sagte: "Gut wir machen es so, ich gebe gleich die entsprechenden Anweisungen durch und begebe mich dann ins Dogma."  
  
"Danke," sage Shinji erleichtert "und bitte.... versuche Rei zu retten."  
  
"Langsam überrascht mich nichts mehr, ich gebe Dir mein Wort, dass ich es nicht zulasse, dass ihr was passiert."  
  
Als Shinji dann im Aufzug stand kam sie noch mal näher, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte viel Glück. Shinji musste schmunzeln, aber da viel ihm noch was ein.  
  
"Beeil dich" sagte er noch durch die geschlossene Gittertür hindurch als der Aufzug sich in Bewegung setzte "Dr Akagi ist auch da unten und wird sterben, wenn du dich nicht beeilst."  
  
Jetzt war Misato völlig fertig, woher wusste der Junge das alles? Aber dann viel ihr auf, dass sie Ritsuko schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte und irgendetwas in ihr drängte zur Eile. Noch während des Laufens gab sie über Funk die entsprechenden Anweisungen um die Nerv Mitarbeiter in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Endlich kam der Aufzug am EVA Hangar an. Shinji kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er stürmte raus sah seinen purpurnen EVA bis knapp unterm Hals in Bakelit eingegossen war. Shinji konnte sich nicht mehr recht erinnern, ob es beim 'letzten' mal genauso war, aber es konnte ja nicht anders sein. Er wusste wie fest das Zeug sein kann und staunte mal wieder über die Kraft eines solchen Kolosses. Im nächsten Augenblick erkannte er zwei Soldaten, die ein Stockwerk höher auf den Gitterrosten standen. Da hatten die Soldaten auch schon den jungen gesehen, der eine schrie: "Das ist eines der Childs, FEUER!". Schon während des Satzes hechtet Shinji auf eine Konsole zu um dahinter in Deckung zu gehen und zum Glück hielt die Konsole die abgefeuerten kugeln ab. "Wir nehmen ihn ins Kreuzfeuer." Hörte er einen Soldaten sagen. Anschließend hörte er das Getrampel eines Soldaten, der sich jetzt eine bessere Schussposition aussucht um ihn zu erschießen. Die Konsole bot nur Deckung für eine Richtung, jetzt war er verloren. Shinji überlegte, warum ihm das beim 'letzten' mal nicht passierte. Da erinnerte er sich, beim letzten mal ist er einfach aus dem Aufzug herausgegangen und hat sich gleich neben dran auf den Boden gesetzt. Die Soldaten musste auch da gewesen sein, hatten ihn bloß nicht bemerkt und sind dann weitergegangen, weil sie sich aus dem Aufenthalt im Hangar nichts mehr erhofften. Plötzlich musste Shinji lächeln. Beim letzten mal wollte er sterben und er wurde übersehen, jetzt wollte er alles retten und war verloren, welche Ironie. Da schaute der Junge hoch und erkannte den Soldaten, wie er sich in Schussposition brachte. Er war genauso Angezogen, wie die anderen, denen er schon begegnet war. Eben alles Militärisch. Auf einmal ging ein leichteres Beben durch den Hangar und der Soldat begann, ohne genau gezielt zu haben, zu feuern. Bakelitstücke flogen durch die Gegend und bevor der Soldat das feuernde Gewehr auf den Jungen richten konnte brach eine Hand aus dem Bakelit und hielt sie schützend über Shinji. Wirkungslos prallten die Kugeln an der EVA-Hand ab. Als der Soldat sein Magazin verfeuert hatte traute er seinen Augen nicht. Schnell, so wie er es gelernt hatte, wollte das Magazin wechseln, kam aber nicht mehr ganz dazu, weil just in diesem Moment der EVA seine Hand hochschnellen ließ und den Soldaten an der nächsten Wand zerquetschte. Der andere Soldat war erst starr vor Schreck, erst als er sah, wie sein Kollege von einer überdimensionalen Hand platt gemacht wurde, erkannte er, dass er hier nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Also rannte er los und rettete sich hinter das nächste Schott um dann durch die Gänge zu entkommen. Aber seine Flucht sollte nicht lange währen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Als Shinji merkte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der ihn töten wollte kam er hinter der Deckung vor. Er sah, das die Hand von EVA01 immer noch an der Wand verharrte und darunter anscheinend der Soldat. Voller Überraschung schaute er zum Kopf des EVA und sagte: "Mutter......" Da erinnerte er sich, dass sie ihn beim letzten mal auch gerettet hatte, zwar nicht vor Soldaten, aber die Träger hätten ihn auch übel zugetan. Da erkannte er, dass sie schon die ganze Zeit über ihn wacht, angefangen beim Kampf gegen den ersten Engel. Da fing Shinji an zu lächeln schaute seinem EVA in die Augen und sagte liebevoll: "Danke." Daraufhin leuchteten die Augen von EVA01 auf, was anscheinend soviel heißen sollte, wie 'Immer wieder.' Jetzt rannte Shinji Richtung Entry Plug und leitete alles für den Start ein.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Das ist doch verrückt, wir haben dieses Monster total bewegungsunfähig gemacht und trotzdem hat es sich losgerissen, als ob nichts wäre..." sagte der zweite Soldat zu sich selbst, nachdem er fluchtartig den Hangar verlassen hatte. Er rannte durch die Gänge des Hauptquartiers, immer wieder zurückschauend ob es ihn verfolgte. Ihm wurde nicht bewusst, dass ein EVA nicht in diese Gänge passte, bzw., wenn er es täte, sich die Gänge etwas deformieren würden. Plötzlich glitt vor ihm ein schweres Panzerschott zu und der Soldat stürzte dagegen, in der Hoffnung, dass es nachgab. Natürlich war dem nicht so, also trommelte er mit seinen Fäusten dagegen und schrie, dass man ihm öffnen solle. Die einzige Reaktion war, dass sich am oberen Teil der Wände Löcher öffneten. Aus diesen Löchern kam anschließen das Bakelit. Man ließ es nicht schnell einlaufen, Misatos Anweisungen hatten den Zweck abzuschrecken und eine 'Schutzmauer' zu errichten, aber nicht zu töten. Also hätte der Soldat noch jede Menge Zeit gehabt sich in Sicherheit zu bring. Doch er merkte das Bakelit erst, als er schon knietief drinstand. Durch die Gänge ging ein langer qualvoller Schrei, den aber niemand hörte, der dann plötzlich abbrach.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Endlich saß Shinji im gefluteten Entry Plug und die Nervenverbindungen wurden gerade hergestellt. Diesmal war es anders, die Vorstellung den EVA zu steuern bereitete ihm kein Grauen mehr, denn er wusste, dass er es für einen wirklich guten und sehr wichtigen Zweck da und er vernahm auch die Anwesenheit seiner Mutter. Nachdem er die nötige Synchrate erreicht hatte ließt er die freie Hand zu einer Faust werden und hämmerte dreimal auf das Bakelit, in dem er noch festsaß. Gewaltige Mengen des Bakelit flogen davon, aber es reichte nicht aus. Also stemmte er die Hand auf das Bakelit und konzentrierte sich auf den anderen Arm. Es kostete ihn etwas Anstrengung, aber kurz darauf brach der Arm aus dem Bakelit aus. Genauso verfuhr er mit den Beinen und nach und nach kam der ganze EVA frei. Da alles versiegelt war konnte er den regulären Weg nicht nehmen und um ihn herum waren Wände die ihn behinderten...... nein.... die ihn behindern sollten. "Mal sehen, was dieses S2 Organ taugt." sagte Shinji zu sich selbst und fing an zu grinsen, es konnte losgehen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Inzwischen in der Geo Front. Die JSSDF Truppen ziehen sich vor EVA02 zurück. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fliegen EVA Transporter über der Geo Front und werfen ihre Fracht ab. Asuka, deren EVA schon auf Batterie lief, weil die JSSDF ihre Energiestation zerschossen haben, zählt neun weiße Gegner. Dann schätzte sie die Zeit ab, die sie bei jedem Angreifer maximal aufwenden durfte um mit ihrer Restzeit zurechtzukommen. Anschließend begann die Schlacht der Giganten.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Überall um die Lifts herum waren Soldaten der JSSDF, die das Gebiet sichern sollten. Na ja, vor was dachten sich einige. Den einzigen denen bisher NERV Mitarbeiter vor den Lauf gekommen waren, waren die Vorstoßtruppen und die waren schon weiter innen in dem Hauptquartier. Lässig lies ein Soldat sein Gewehr an sich herunterhängen und steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund. Nachdem er feststellte, dass er kein Feuer hatte ging er zu einem Kammerraden, der genauso salopp dastand und bat ihn um Feuer. Nachdem er den ersten Zug inhaliert hatte meinte er: "Man, wenn uns jetzt der Alte sehen würde, der ging bestimmt an die Decke." Der andere lachte  
  
"Ja genau, dann wäre er aber selbst dran schult, wir sind hier eigentlich um das Hauptquartier zu erobern und nicht so ein paar dämlich Aufzüge zu bewachen!"  
  
"Der einzige von denen, der noch diese Lifts benutzen könnte bekommt oben gerade den Arsch aufgerissen."  
  
"Aber nicht von uns, bis die Verstärkung eintraf sah es ganz schön schlecht für uns aus."  
  
"Jupp, stell Dir Vor wir müssten da oben das 'Gebiet sichern'." Da fing der eine an zu lachen, worauf der andere mit gleichem einfiel, als plötzlich die Erde leicht bebte. Dann war wieder alles ruhig. Und wieder ging ein leichtes Beben durch die Hallen. So ging es weiter und allmählich hörte es sich nach Schritten an, die immer näher kamen. Wie die Schritte ganz nah waren hörten sie auch auf einmal auf. Alle Soldaten nahmen sofort wieder ihre Waffen in Anschlag, da fragte der eine: "Glaubst Du das ist einer?" Der andere nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und antwortete "Dann müssten die noch einen heimlich versteckt haben. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen ja, aber wo? Wir haben doch alles abgesucht und den den wir fanden steckt im Bakelit fest." Plötzlich wurde eine Wand von einem riesigen violettem Arm durchschlagen und kurz drauf kam der Rest von EVA01 durch dieselbige. Ob möglich oder unmöglich, die Soldaten gingen ihrer Arbeit nach und eröffneten das Feuer. Da sie aber nicht ganz lebensmüde waren traten sie auch gleichzeitig einen geordneten Rückzug an. Sie wusste, dass sie gegen einen EVA keine Chance hatten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Shinji ging mit EVA01 zielstrebig auf die Aufzüge zu und sah die Unmengen von Soldaten, die auf ihn Feuerten. 'Verrückte' dachte er nur und dachte nicht mal daran etwas gegen die JSSFD Leute zu unternehmen. Er war aber heilfroh, dass sie sich zurückzogen, da musste er nicht darauf achten, wohin er trat. Da fiel ihm ein, dass ihm noch jemand die Aufzüge bedienen musste, er konnte das vom EVA aus nicht, also schaltete er das Funkgerät ein. "Hallo? Hallo zentrale? Hört mich jemand?" nachdem er die anfrage ein paar mal wiederholte kam eine Antwort.  
  
"Hier Zentrale, Ibuku spricht, wer ruft?"  
  
"Ich bin's Shinji, ich sitze gerade....."  
  
"Shinji?.... Du lebst.... Gott sei Dank... wo bist Du...."  
  
"Ist gut Maya, eins nach dem anderen, zuerst seid ihr in Sicherheit?" Maya merkte nicht mal, dass er sie duzte, es gab auch wichtigeres zu tun.  
  
"Ja, alles bestens, alle Mitarbeiter sind in die inneren Anlagen vom Hauptquartier verlegt worden und die Zugänge wurden versiegelt. In der nächsten Zeit kommt keiner zu uns durch...." Maya gab noch einen halben Lagebericht von ihnen durch, den Shinji aber nicht so ganz mitbekam, denn er atmete erst mal auf, das die Leute in Sicherheit waren. Nun war er sicher, dass sich Misato um seinen Vater kümmern konnte.  
  
"Maya, wie sieht es bei Asuka aus?" unterbrach er sie schließlich wieder.  
  
"Wir haben keinen Kontakt, aber wir wissen, dass sie von der externen Versorgung getrennt ist und dass inzwischen die EVA der Baureihe 5 eingetroffen sind." Shinji biss sich auf die Lippe, hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät.  
  
"Schnell mach einen Lift klar, der mich direkt zu Asuka bringt, ich muss ihr helfen."  
  
"Ja, Moment..."  
  
"Shinji? Hier ist Makoto. Lift 3 ist klar sobald du einsteigst geht es los. Er bringt dich ein paar Kilometer vom Kampfgeschehen an die Oberfläche"  
  
"Gut danke, wünscht mir Glück."  
  
"VIEL GLÜCK" kam es im Chor aus dem Lautsprecher. Wieder musste Shinji lächeln, er hatte zwar nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun, aber trotzdem hatte er die Brückenleute lieb gewonnen. Er ließ EVA01 in den Lift steigen und kaum waren die Füße in der Halterung richtig eingerastet ging es auch schon wie versprochen los. 'Asuka... ich komme... diesmal wird es anders' dachte Shinji beim Start. An der Oberfläche der Geo Front angekommen orientierte sich Shinji kurz und rannte dann sofort in Richtung Asuka und ihrem EVA02.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Auf dem Mond ging plötzlich ein Vibrieren durch die Longinuslanze, welche Rei im Kampf gegen Arael benutzte. Das Vibrieren wurde stärker und ging in ein Rütteln über. Schließlich befreite sich die Lanze, drehte die Lanzenspitze gegen die Erde und flog mit hoher Geschwindigkeit dorthin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	3. Rettung

Endlich kam Misato im Terminal Dogma an, allerdings aus einer anderen Richtung. Sie Stand jetzt einen Stock höher auf einem Gitterrost. Rechts von ihr war eine Weiße Gestallt so groß wie ein EVA mit sieben Augen und an ein Kreuz genagelt. Links davon auf einer Großen Fläche gingen der Kommandant und Rei zielstrebig auf den Gekreuzigten zu. Misato war sich jetzt sicher das war Lilith. Vor ihr war eine erhoben Computer- und Kommandostation, auf die sie, wenn sie wollte, mit Leichtigkeit springen konnte. Aus ihrer Position aus erkannte sie auch ihre frühere Mitbewohnerin Ritsuko, die sich hinter der Station verdeckt hielt. Shinji hatte mit allem recht, also würde der Kommandant den Third Impact auslösen. Das warum war jetzt unwichtig, nur das wie war jetzt interessant. Also hielt sich Misato zurück und beobachtete, was da vor sich ging, wenn es nötig ist wird sie einschreiten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Asuka kämpfte wie besessen und der Countdown für die Energie lief unerbittlich weiter. Doch es kam wie es kommen musste. Ihre Energie ging zuende, die weißen EVA's regenerierten sich und begannen ihren Sturzflug auf EVA02 wie die Geier auf das Aas. Kurz bevor sie den roten EVA erreichten warf sich etwas darüber und plötzlich prallten die weißen Angreifer auf ein Energiefeld, dann bemerkten sie, dass es sich um ein AT-Feld handelte. Jetzt schlugen sie auf das Feld ein, aber ohne wirklich was zu erreichen. Asuka lag zusammengekauert in ihrem Plug und wimmerte, sie hatte noch miterlebt, wie sich die weißen EVA's wieder heilten und dann in Angriffsstellung gingen. Jetzt glaubte sie, die Neun würden ihren EVA einschließlich ihr selbst auseinandernehmen. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte sie das Blinken des Funkgerätes, welches eine autarke Energieversorgung hatte. Zitternd drückte sie auf den Einschaltknopf und kurz darauf erschien ein Bild mit Shinji's Gesicht, welches sehr angestrengt aussah. "Shinji? bist du das?" flüsterte sie fast  
  
"Asuka? Asuka, kannst du mich hören? Asuka? Hallo bist Du in Ordnung?"  
  
"SHINJI!!! JA ICH BIN HIER!" schrie sie jetzt  
  
"Ist ja gut, das Funkgerät funktioniert einwandfrei, ich verstehe dich auch so."  
  
"Shinji, hilf mir diese Monster nehmen mich und meinen EVA auseinander und ich habe keine Energie mehr und...."  
  
"Immer mit der Ruhe, niemand nimmt dich auseinander, diese Viecher knabbern gerade an meinem AT-Feld und sind ganz schön hartnäckig, warte mal....." Shinji schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder.  
  
Asukas Denkprozesse liefen langsam wieder an und dann machte sie sich ein Bild davon was gerade geschah und wollte schon in alter Manie Shinji anschreien, von wegen er würde ihren EVA demolieren oder er würde ihre Lage ausnutzen. Da fiel ihr aber wieder ein, dass er ihr gerade das Leben rettete. Gespannt sah sie auf das Funkgerät, wo ein sehr konzentrierter Shinji abgebildet war und beschloss ihn nicht weiter abzulenken.  
  
Es kostete Shinji eine Menge Kraft das AT-Feld aufrecht zu erhalten, nichtsdestotrotz wurde es stetig schwächer. Er musste etwas unternehmen, sonst würden die neun EVA's zum Schluss noch gewinnen und seinen EVA zusammen mit Asuka und ihm umbringen.  
  
'Konzentriere dich auf das was du willst' hörte Shinji plötzlich in seinem Kopf. Aber er verstand es nicht ganz, daraufhin sagte die Stimme wieder  
  
'Konzentriere dich auf dass was du mit den Angreifern machen würdest um sie loszuwerden und es wird geschehen'  
  
'Mutter?' dachte Shinji  
  
'Ja ich bin es. Denk einfach daran die Angreifer loszuwerden. Vertrau mir' So was brauchte sie ihm nicht zu sagen, er vertraute seiner Mutter Bedingungslos, schließlich war sie die ganze Zeit im EVA für ihn da.  
  
"Gut, dann wollen wir mal!" sagte Shinji und dachte nur daran die anderen EVA von sich herunterzuwerfen. Diese gemeinen Biester die Asuka töteten, die schon die ganze Zeit auf ihm jetzt herumschlugen, die dazu beitrugen den Third Impact auszulösen und soviel Leid über die Menschen damit brachte.  
  
Dann schrie der Junge auf und mit ihm sein EVA. Es war ein bestialisches schreien, was man überall in der Geofront hörte. Mit dem Schrei verstärkte sich wieder das AT-Feld von EVA01 und dann bäumte sich der Koloss auf und schleuderte die neun EVA's mit seinem AT-Feld weg, als wären sie nur lästig Fliegen. Dann stand EVA01 auf, immer noch brüllend, streckte die Fäuste in die Höhe und warf den Kopf ins Genick. Inzwischen landeten die weißen Gegner alle in einem Radius von einem Kilometer elegant auf den Beinen und betrachteten das Schauspiel. Z.Zt. hatte der Lila EVA ein AT-Feld, was sie nicht durchdringen konnten. Da hörte EVA01 mit dem brüllen auf, ließ die Fäuste nach vorne schwingen, der Kopf nahm wieder den Geradeausblick an. Seine Augen leuchteten hell und gefährlich und innendrin saß ein Pilot, der sagte: "Ihr wollt Asuka oder mich holen? NA dann kommt her und versucht es doch!"  
  
Da rannte der erste der neun los und nach und nach folgten ihm die anderen. Der Angriff auf EVA01 war eröffnet. Zuerst dachte Shinji daran weiter von Asuka weg zu kämpfen, aber es waren zu viele, sie konnten sich leicht aufteilen und dann beide bekämpfen, also entschloss er sich in der nähe zu bleiben und sich nicht abdrängen zu lassen, so konnte er sie wenigstens etwas beschützen. Der Taktisch Monitor des EVA zeigte, dass der erste Gegner von rechts kam und es sah so aus, als wollte er ihn mit dem Kopf rammen. Also ließ Shinji den EVA nach rechts drehen bildete mit beiden Händen über seinen Kopf eine große Faust und ließ sie im richtigen Moment nach unten schnellen. Der Kopf des ersten EVA's zerplatze unter der Wucht des Aufschlags. Der nächste kam von links und Shinji ließ die Zweihandfaust nach oben schnellen. Er erwischte den anderen an seinem Kinn, so dass dieser ein paar Zähne verlor und im hohen Bogen davon flog. Um den Schwung auszunutzen ließ Shinji seinen EVA einen Schritt mit dem rechten Fuß nach vorn machen und verlagerte sein ganzes Gewicht darauf, dann hob er das linke Bein, machte einen Rundschlag und erwischte so den dritten. Danach stellte sich der lila EVA sich breitbeinig hin und schon hing ihm der nächste auf der Pelle. Dieser klammerte sich von der Seite in Brusthöhe an EVA01 und versuchte ihn zu Fall zu bringen, dazu stand dieser aber viel zu fest. Also bearbeitete Shinji ihn mit dem Ellenbogen, aber dieser war hartnäckig und der nächste Gegner kam auch schon angerannt. Nach dem fünften Ellenbogenschlag ließ der vierte immer noch nicht locker und der fünfte war schon gefährlich nahe. Also streckte Shinji die freie Hand des EVA's dem fünften entgegen und baute eine AT-Feld auf, welches diesen Gegner weit zurückschleuderte. Jetzt kümmerte er sich um den vierten, der immer noch an ihm hing. Da entdeckte der Junge zwei Einbuchtungen auf dem Rücken des weiße EVA's, in denen wahrscheinlich deren Flügel verstaut wurden. Schnell ließ er seinen EVA danach packen und riss so dem vierten die Haut vom Rücken. Dieser ließ los und schrie vor schmerzen und als er nach vorne gebeugt vor EVA01 stand verpasste dieser ihm einen gewaltigen Tritt, der den vierten auch weit weg fliegen ließ. Da rammte ihn der sechste von der Seite und diesmal viel EVA01 und landete auf dem Rücken. Sofort kamen zwei andere EVA's und hielten ihn am Boden fest. Dann stand der sechste vor ihm und wollte ihn mit seinem Doppelschwert spalten. Der sechste holte aus und schlug zu. Aber das Doppelschwert blieb an EVA01's AT-Feld hängen und es sprühten Funken. Shinji stellte fest, dass er momentan gerettet ist und sah sich nach EVA02 um, welcher weiter links von ihm lag. Mit Erschrecken sah er, wie der neunte weiße EVA mit hochgehobener Longinuslanze vor Asuka stand, genau auf den Entry Plug zielend. Das musste er unbedingt verhindern, also sah er wieder auf seinen Gegner um ihn irgendwie loszuwerden. Da erkannte Shinji mit Schrecken, dass der sechste weiße EVA sein Doppelschwert auch schon zu einer Longinuslanze transformierte und gleich zuschlagen würde. Der Junge wusste, dass diese Lanze sein AT-Feld ohne Wiederstand durchdringen konnte, jetzt kam es darauf an. In dem Moment, in dem der sechste zustechen wollte packte EVA01 den EVA, der seinen rechten Arm festhielt und zog ihn wie ein Schutzschild vor sich. So erstach der sechste weiße EVA seinen Kampfgefährten. Im nächsten Moment schleuderte EVA01 den aufgespießten EVA seitlich von sich weg und gab dem sechsten einen Tritt, der ihn zurücktaumeln ließ. Shinji ließ das PROG-Messer aus seinem Schulterhalfter ausfahren packte es mit der rechten freien Hand beugte sich über den EVA zu seiner Linken, der zum glück noch mit festhalten beschäftigt war, zielte den neunten EVA an und warf das Messer. Das Messer flog direkt auf Asukas Angreifer und bohrte sich in seine Kopf, worauf dieser seine Lanze fallen ließ und zusammenbrach. Jetzt setzte Shinji den EVA zu seiner Linke mit gezielten, harten und schnellen Schlägen mit seiner freien Hand zu. Und schließlich ließ dieser auch benommen los und rollte seitwärts von Shinji weg. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn der Sechste hatte sich wieder erholt und seine Lanze wieder geholt. Jetzt wollte dieser schon wieder EVA01 aufspießen, was Shinji verhinderte, indem er eine Rolle rückwärts machte. Dies hatte auch den Vorteil, dass der Lila Riese in der gleich Bewegung wieder auf die Beine kam. Dieser musste dann gleich in die Luft springen, weil der Sechste ihn von vorne mit der Lanze aufspießen wollte. Jetzt war die Position günstig, EVA01 landete auf dem Stiel der Lanze und riss sie dem Gegner damit gleich aus den Händen. Wieder auf dem Boden gelandet ließ Shinji seinen EVA einen Tritt von unten gegen dem Sechsten seine Kopf machen, dieser flog dann ein Stück nach hinten und landete rücklings. EVA01 nahm kurz Anlauf, sprang, machte einen Salto vorwärts und landete mit beiden Füßen in dem Gesicht des sechsten weißen Eva, welches unter der Belastung gleich zerplatzte. Etwas erleichtert drehte sich Shinji dann um und sah den achten EVA, der seinen linken Arm festgehalten hatte. Dieser stürmte auf den Lilanen los und packte mit beiden Händen an dessen Hals um ihn zu erwürgen. Panisch ließ Shinji die Steuerung im Plug los um sich an den Hals zu greifen um den Würger von sich loszuwerden. Da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass es nur die Nervenverbindungen waren, die ihm das Gefühl des Erwürgens gaben. Er musste sich sehr anstrengen um seine Reflexe zurückzuhalten, die seinem Hals helfen wollten, und griff wieder zur Steuerung des EVA's. Da packte EVA01 die Handgelenke des Achten und zog sie langsam von seinem Hals weg. Sofort verschwand das Würgegefühl bei Shinji. EVA01zog die Arme des Gegners immer weiter auseinander, bis sie bei ihm am Anschlag waren. Dann zog er weiter und riss dem Achten langsam beide Arme aus, welcher unter fürchterlichen Geschrei zusammenbrach.  
  
Asuka staunte nicht schlecht, sie hat sich zu Beginn des Kampfes in EVA01 Blick geschaltet, so sah sie während des Kampfes alles, was Shinji sah, bloß im beschränkteren Rahmen. Sie schrie auf, als sie den weißen EVA mit der Lanze vor ihrem EVA stehen sah, als dieser zuschlagen wollte. Dann sah sie, wie Shinji diesen Angreifer mit einem Messerwurf erledigte. Jetzt hat er sie schon zum dritten mal gerettet, wenn man den Engel im Vulkan mitrechnete. 'Eigentlich ist er ja gar kein so übler Typ. Er ist zwar immer noch ein Trottel, aber ein Trottel, den man gerne zum Freund hat.' Dachte sich Asuka und musste mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass sie zum erstenmal einen Typen, den sie unter Trottel einstufte, auch gerne zum Freund hatte. "Asuka? hörst Du mich? bist Du in Ordnung?" riss Shinji sie aus ihren Gedanken  
  
"Ah Mr Supermann ist endlich fertig, hat aber ganz schön lange gedauert." sagte Asuka angriffslustig.  
  
Shinji musste grinsen als er sagte: "Aha, solange du meckern und lästern kannst geht es dir gut, stimmts?"  
  
Das ging jetzt aber zu weit, nicht nur dass er mutig geworden ist, sich ganz gut auf dem Schlachtfeld schlägt, jetzt wird der Kerl auch noch schlagfertig. Sie wollte gerade kontern, da fiel ihr was wichtigeres ein. "Shinji, pass auf die können sich wieder selbst heilen, die stehen gleich wieder auf."  
  
Schlagartig wurde Shinji ernst "Ja das habe ich schon gemerkt. Du hast die vorhin ja auch durch die Mangel genommen und diese... Dinger sind wieder aufgestanden. Z. Zt. kann man sie nur in Schach halten und darauf hoffen, dass jemandem eine Lösung einfällt. Aber alleine schaffe ich das nicht, ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
  
'Was war das? Habe ich da ein Kompliment von ihm gehört? Das wird ja immer schöner und dann bittet er noch um meine Hilfe? Na ja, solange er keine Heiratsantrag stellt lässt sich darüber reden.' dachte sich Asuka und konnte sich dem Reiz nicht entziehen wieder mit Shinji Seite an Seite zu kämpfen. "Du weißt doch ich bin die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person und ich helfe allem und jedem gerne, bloß ist jetzt die Frage wie? Ich meine, mein EVA hat keinen Saft mehr."  
  
"Ja das stimmt, aber ich habe da schon eine Idee..." sagte Shinji und ließ in der Zwischenzeit EVA01 das PROG-Messer wieder verstauen, mit dem er Asuka rettete, dann ging er auf EVA02 zu. "...und falls die nicht funktioniert bekommst du von mir ein Megaphon, dann darfst du die weißen EVA's beleidigen, beschimpfen usw. Sollte eigentlich genauso effektiv, wie ein intakter EVA sein." Dem letzten Satz setzte Shinji noch ein freches Grinsen obendrauf, was Asuka vor Wut kochen ließ. Doch ehe sie antworten konnte verspürte sie einen Ruck durch ihren EVA gehen und plötzlich drehte sich alles auf den Kopf. Über die Außenkamera von EVA01 sah sie, dass sie von ihm geschultert wurde. Lauthals protestierte sie gegen diese Behandlung, worauf Shinji nur frech antwortete: "Auf Händen tragen is heute nich, ich habs im kreuz, aber wenn du willst lasse ich dich zwischen den Weißen liegen, während ich eine Lösung für dein Energieversorgung suche."  
  
"Hmpf." war das einzigste, was Asuka dem noch entgegensetzte.  
  
Während sich die beiden farbigen EVA's davon bewegten, rührte sich einiges bei den weißen Gestallten. Wunden schlossen sich, gebrochene Knochen fanden wieder zusammen und ausgeschlagene Zähne wuchsen wieder nach......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Im Terminal Dogma  
  
Misato bekam die ganze Unterhaltung zwischen Ritsuko und dem Kommandant mit und erschrak, als ihre Freundin mit der Zerstörung der Anlage drohte und atmete erleichtert auf, als der Computer nicht so wollte, wie seine Bedienerin. Als sie jedoch die Waffe des Kommandanten auf Ritsuko gerichtet sah entschied sie schnell einzuschreiten. Sie zog ihre Waffe und zielte. Zum Glück stand Rei etwas weiter hinten, also hatte sie von der Seite aus freie Schussbahn. Leider hatte sie nur eine Pistole und die Entfernung war nicht gerade gut für die Genauigkeit diesen Waffentyps. Sie zielte so genau wie möglich und drückte ab, gleichzeitig drückte Gendo ab. Misatos Kugel Traf Gendo direkt in die Hand, schleuderte seine Waffe weg und gleichzeitig fiel Ritsuko rückwärts um. "NEIN!!" schrie Misato und sprang vom Gitterrost auf den kleinen Kommandostand, dann auf den Boden und rannte dann direkt zu Ritsuko. Dann drehte sie ihre Freundin auf den Rücken und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass sie nur eine Fleischwunde am rechten Oberarm hatte. Ihre Kugel musste dem Kommandanten seine soweit abgelenkt haben, so dass der Schuss nicht tödlich verlief. "Ritsuko... Ritsuko wach auf." schüttelte Misato den Dr. bis dieser dann schließlich die Augen aufschlug. "Mi.... Misato? Bin ich also doch in der Hölle gelandet, denn wo du bist kann unmöglich der Himmel sein.." bracht sie hervor "Eingebildete Kuh...." sagte Misato im mütterlichen Ton, während ihr dicke Tränen die Wangen runterliefen. Gendo hielt seine schmerzende, angeschossene Hand und blickte zu der Szene mit den zwei Frauen hinüber und merkte, dass keine von beiden mehr seine Befehle befolgen würde. Er musste also schnell handeln, solange sie noch abgelenkt sind. Er drehte sich schnell um und suchte nach seiner davongeflogenen Pistole. Aber er fand sie nirgendwo, das war doch seiner Meinung nach nicht möglich. Da kam ihm ein Gedanke. schnell drehte er sich zu Rei um und Fragte: "Wo ist meine Waffe?" Unbeteiligt wie immer schaute sie den Kommandanten an und deutete mit einem Finge in Richtung des LCL Sees. Gendo wurde klar, dass nur sie die Waffe dorthin gebracht haben konnte. "Warum?" wollte er wissen  
  
"Töten ist falsch. Wir sind hier um gegen die Engel zu kämpfen und nicht gegen die Menschen." sagte Rei Emotionslos wie immer.  
  
Gendo hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt, doch plötzlich fing sein linker Arm an zu pulsieren. 'Adam erwachte' stellte er mit erschrecken fest und schaute auf seine angeschossene Hand. Er bekam mit, wie sich langsam die Wunde schloss.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Was ist hier eigentlich los?" Wollte Misato von der Fachfrau wissen, als sie ihr aufhalf.  
  
"Der Kommandant will den Third Impact auslösen um wieder mit seiner Frau vereint zu werden."  
  
"Aber wie?..."  
  
"Er ließ sich Adam im Embryonalen zustand einpflanzen und mit Hilfe von Rei und Lilith" Ritsuko deutete mit dem Daumen auf die gekreuzigte Gestallt "kann er das auch schaffen."  
  
"Und wie verhindern wir dass?"  
  
"Wir müssen ihm nur Adam wieder entfernen und soweit weg von hier bringen wie möglich."  
  
Da bemerkte Misato, wie der Kommandant mit stockenden Schritten auf Lilith zuging.  
  
"Halt stehen bleiben, oder ich muss schießen." befahl Misato und richtete ihre Waffe auf Gendo, doch dieser ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
"Halt, noch einen Schritt und ich schieße!"  
  
Und dieser Schritt kam, Misato blieb nichts anderes übrig, sie zielte auf Gendos Beine und drückte ab, in der Erwartung, dass er vor Schmerzen zusammensackt. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, die Kugel blieb kurz vor dem Einschlag in der Luft hänge und prallte anschließend ab. Misato verstand das nicht und feuerte noch mal, aber sie sah nur den gleich Effekt wie vorher. Jetzt war es ihr egal, sie verfeuerte ihr ganzes Magazin an allen möglichen Punkten auf Gendo, aber immer wieder prallten die Kugeln ab.  
  
"Wie kann das sein, dass ist ja wie eine AT-Feld....." stotterte Misato  
  
"Genau, es ist auch eins." entgegnete Ritsuko.  
  
"Aber wie....?"  
  
"Höchstwahrscheinlich ist Adam erwacht und hat den Kommandante übernommen. Jetzt löst er den Impact aus."  
  
"Und was ist mit Rei?"  
  
"Sie hat der Kommandant nur gebraucht, damit sie ihn zu seiner Frau bringt. Adam ist so was egal, er will nur den Impact. Und wir können nichts dagegen tun."  
  
"Wir nicht...." mit zurückgewonnener Gelassenheit packte sie ein Funkgerät aus "Shinji? Hörst du mich? Hier spricht Misato. Shinji bitte melden, es ist dringend..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
GEO-Front  
  
Shinji kam langsam ins schwitzen, nicht weil der rote EVA schon eine ganze weile trug, sondern weil ihm die Zeit davonrannte. Er wusste ungefähr von Asukas Angriff her, wie lange die weißen EVA's brauchten um sich zu regenerieren. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er die Neun noch mal alleine abwehren kann, er brauchte dringend Asukas Hilfe.  
  
"Wo hast du dein Umbilical Kabel gelassen?" wollte Shinji wissen, obwohl er die Antwort schon ahnte.  
  
"Vergiss es!" grollte Asuka "Diese Feigen Ratten von der JSSDF haben die Station zerschossen und hier unten gibt es keine andere." Zum Schluss war ihre Stimme voller Zorn und Bitterkeit, was sich aber nicht gegen Shinji richtete sondern mehr gegen sich selbst. Sie hätte besser aufpassen sollen, schließlich war sie von diesem Kabel abhängig.  
  
"Es ist egal, wo wir hier unten hingehen, komm sag schon. Bitte!"  
  
Asuka musste sich eingestehen, dass er da auch wieder recht hatte. Also sah sie auf ihren Funkmonitor, der immer noch mit dem Geradeausblick von EVA01 gekoppelt war und versuchte sich zu orientieren.  
  
"Okay, Supermann, auf zwei Uhr in einem Kilometer Entfernung müsste es liegen."  
  
Shinji korrigierte den Kurs und ging im gleichen schnellen Schritt weiter. Auf halber Strecke sah er den Versorgungsturm, an dem das Kabel angeschlossen war, enttäuscht musste der Junge feststellen, dass da nichts mehr zu machen war. Asuka muss es auch gesehen haben, aber sie enthielt sich jeden Kommentars, anscheinend war sie genauso enttäuscht wie er. Shinji wollte gerade weitergehen, als er ein kurzes Aufblitzen bemerkte. Wie er genauer hinsah bemerkte er, dass das die unterirdische Stromversorgung der Station war. Anscheinend zog die Station beim Explodieren die Kabel etwas aus dem Boden, bevor diese dann abrissen. Behutsam legte EVA01 EVA02 auf den Boden und schaute über den nächsten Hügel. Tatsächlich lag da das zerschossene Ende des Umbilical Kabels. Der Anschluss für den EVA musste logischerweise am anderen Ende sein. Schnell ließ Shinji EVA01 zum Kabel rennen, das defekte Ende packen und es dann zurückzuziehen.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" wollte Asuka wissen, die das alles mitbeobachtet.  
  
"Was weißt Du über die Energieversorgung der EVA's?" stellet Shinji die Gegenfrage.  
  
"Was soll die Frage? Wenn das Kabel abgetrennt ist haben wir noch für 5 Minuten..."  
  
"Nein, nein," unterbrach der Junge "ich meine was fließt da durch das Kabel? Mit was werden die EVA's angetrieben?"  
  
Asuka setzte gerade zur Antwort an, als ihr einfiel, dass sie es auch nicht wusste. Das war tragisch für sie, denn normal gab sie immer damit an, dass sie alles über ihren EVA wusste, was es für sie offiziell zu wissen gab. Und diese Information wäre jetzt ganz praktisch.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." gab sie kleinlaut zu.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich auch nicht. Ich glaube im Endeffekt weiß das nur Dr. Akagi. Dämliche Geheimniskrämerei!" fluchte Shinji vor sich hin und betrachtete sich das Umbilical Kabel genauer. Der Junge ließ seinen EVA etwas an dem Kabel herumpopeln, bis drei voneinander isolierte Adern freilagen. Dann schaute er noch mal auf die Stromkabel im Boden. Da konnte er auch drei Abern entdecken. Dann fragte er schließlich: "Du weißt aber bestimmt, wie die Kabel da im Boden verschaltet sind, oder?"  
  
"Das ist ein Mittelspannungskabel mit 3 Phasen und ein paar Tausend Volt. Man nennt das auch Drehstrom..." sprudelte es aus dem Mädchen nur so heraus, sie war froh wieder helfen zu können, aber ahnte schon, wie es weitergeht. "Du willst doch nicht etwa....."  
  
"Ich bin für jeden Vorschlag offen." unterbrach sie Shinji im sanften Ton.  
  
Da ihr aber auch nichts besseres einfiel fing sie an zu erklären: "Gut, wenn du die beiden Kabel verbinden willst, musst du darauf achten, dass die blanken Adern sich untereinander nicht berühren. Genauso wenig dürfen sie mit der Erde Kontakt bekommen, sonst kommt es zu Lichtbögen, wie man sie jetzt hier sieht...."  
  
Shinji staunte nicht schlecht über Asukas Wissen, obwohl bei dem Mädchen überraschte ihn langsam gar nichts mehr. So schnell wie möglich versuchte er ihren Anweisungen zu folgen. Beim Umbilical Kabel musste er an zwei Adern die Isolation weiter entfernen um eine optimale Verbindung zu bekommen. Da er kein Werkzeug hatte, schon gar nicht in EVA Größe, behalf er sich mit den Zähnen seiner Kampfmaschine. Er musste feststellen, dass das gar nicht so einfach war, denn normalerweise musste er im Mundbereich nichts steuern. Auf jeden Fall wurde er doch rasch damit fertig und war froh, dass die blanken Adern am Stromkabel weit genug abisoliert waren. Dann nahm er das Stromkabel, zum Glück waren die 'Handschuhe' des EVA's isoliert, zog es etwas aus der Erde und zog die einzelnen Adern soweit auseinander, damit ein Kontakt zwischen den Phasen nicht entstand. Als Isolator gegen die Erden benutzte er die gesprengten Wände der Versorgungsstation. Nun ging Shinji her und verdrillte einzeln die Adern des Umbilical- mit dem Stromkabel. Der Pilot dachte gerade an den Anblick, den sein EVA machte. Ein riesiger Elektriker, das war zu lustig. Er teilte Asuka seine Gedanken mit, die gleich drauf anfing zu lachen. Shinji konnte sich nicht erwehren und viel in das lachen mit ein. Beide Piloten waren froh, dass so die Stimmung etwas aufgeheitert wurde. Dann wurde er aber doch fertig, ließ dann EVA01 aufstehen und betrachtete so seine Konstruktion. Es war soweit alles in Ordnung, bloß wenn EVA02 das Kabel zu sehr bewegte, und dass würde im Kampf bestimmt geschehen, würde die Verbindung gleich wieder abreisen. Er schaute sich nach einer Befestigungsmöglichkeit um und erblickte einen abgeschossenes Flugzeug. Die Flügel waren abgerissen, aber für seine Zwecke sollte es reichen. Er nahm sein PROG-Messer, schnitt in der Höhe des Cockpits und am Heckflügel ab und schlitzte die übrig gebliebene Körper des Flugzeugs der Länge nach auf. Nachdem Shinji sein Messer wieder verstaut hatte, bog er es am Schnitt der Länge nach auf, bis er ein durchgehendes U hatte. Das drehte er um, ging zurück Anfang des Umbilical Kabels und rammte seine Konstruktion längs über dasselbige, so das es eingeklemmt war.  
  
"Eine Zugentlastung? Nicht schlecht, dann kann ich mich ja dann doch etwas mehr bewegen. An dir ist ja noch ein Handwerker verlorengegangen." lobte Asuka.  
  
Shinji wurde leicht rot, bevor er antwortete: "Äh.. danke... du weißt ja, für dich mach ich fast alles."  
  
Bevor das Mädchen darauf antworten konnte ging er dazu über das Ende des Umbilical Kabels mit dem EVA Anschluss herbeizuziehen. Dann drehte Shinji EVA02 auf den Bauch. Kurz bevor er den Stecker mit dem Eva verband bekam er doch Zweifel und fragte:  
  
"Sollen ich es wirklich tun? Wir wissen nicht, ob das funktioniert."  
  
"Quatsch hier keine Opern." versuchte Asuka ihre Angst zu verbergen "wenn wir jetzt aufhören würden, bekommen uns die neun Viecher noch schneller."  
  
"Aber.... aber.... du könntest dabei sterben..."  
  
"Jetzt werde bloß nicht sentimental. Ich habe es schließlich mit der Energieversorgung verbockt und nun muss ich eben was riskieren. Nun mach schon, es wird schon gut gehen, der Entry Plug ist gut isoliert und...."  
  
"Wir beide riskieren hier was!" unterbrach Shinji sie. Asuka schaute ihn erstaunt an "Ich verliere nur ungern eine gute Freundin und Kollegin........ Gut ich zähle bis drei:"  
  
Asuka schloss die Augen, senkte den Kopf und hielt die Griffe ihrer EVA Steuerung so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
"EINS..."  
  
An Asukas Augenliedern bildeten sich kleine Tränen, die sich mit dem LCL vermischten.  
  
"...ZWEI..."  
  
"Shinji" Asuka blickte zu Shinji und dieser stoppte zu zählen  
  
"Danke!" sagte sie und Shinji bekam einen dicken Klos in den Hals. Anstatt was zu erwidern nickte er ihr zu.  
  
"...DREI"  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck schob er den Stecker in EVA02. Dann hörte er nur noch Asuka schreien und kurz darauf brach die Bildverbindung zusammen. Bevor Shinji den Stecker wieder ziehen konnte, bäumte sich der rote Riese auf. EVA01, der neben EVA02 kniete, um den Stecker besser einführen zu können, fiel dabei nach hinten auf seine fünf Buchstaben. Jetzt drehte sich EVA02 auf den Rücken und streckte verkrampft den Brustkorb heraus, als ob ein Messer in seinem Rücken stecken würde. Mit Schrecken erkannte Shinji die Situation und wollte wieder den Stecker ziehen. Also ließ er seinen EVA nach vorne stürmen, doch da presste der rote EVA schon den Rücken gegen den Boden und fing an mit den Armen vor seinem Gesicht herumzufuchteln. EVA01 bekam einen kräftigen Schlag ab, aber Shinji ließ sich nicht beirren. Irgendwie bekam er die Arme des Roten zu packen und als er ihn umdrehen wollte erschlaffte EVA02. Voller schrecken ließ der Junge die Arme des anderen los, welch auch ganz erschlafft zu boden fielen.  
  
'Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, sie ist..... nein, dass kann sie nicht, dass darf sie nicht...' mit diesen Gedanken packte er EVA02's Schultern, zog ihn etwas hoch und begann ihn zu schütteln.  
  
"Asuka.... nein, bitte, du darfst nicht sterben, bitte bleib bei mir, Asuka, ASUKA...." 


	4. Anfang vom Ende

Irgendwann merkte Shinji, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hatte, er ließ EVA02 los, welcher wie ein nasser Sack zurückfiel. 'Ich habe versagt.... ich wollte sie retten und jetzt ist sie doch gestorben....' "verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT!!!" fluchte er. Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, bisher hat es so gut ausgesehen und es ist doch schiefgelaufen.  
  
Im Augenwinkel erkannte er Gestallten und als er genauer hinsah erfasste er drei EVA's der 05 Baureihe, die nur dastanden. Gemächlich ließ Shinji seinen Eva aufstehen, in Richtung der weißen EVA's ausrichten und ein paar Schritte in deren Richtung gehen. Die kamen ihm gerade recht, er war enttäuscht und hatte eine rießen Wut im Bauch, also sagte er kampflustig: "Na dann kommt mal her, ich nehme euch solange auseinander, bis ihr nicht mehr aufsteht!" EVA01 nahm die Fäuste hoch, war zu allem bereit. Doch es geschah nichts. Die drei weißen EVA's standen einfach nur so da und taten widererwartend nichts. Das machte Shinji doch zusehends nervös. 'Worauf warten die? Wollen die warten, bis ihre Kampfgenossen wieder geheilt sind und dann zusammen angreifen? Das lasse ich aber nicht zu!" dachte der Junge fest entschlossen. Gerade als er angreifen wollte erkannte er an den Köpfen der weißen EVA's, dass sie über ihn in den Himmel schauten. Shinji folgte ihren Blick und erkannte einen kleinen dunklen Punkt am Himmel. Als er näher ranzoomte erkannte er die Longinuslanze, die direkt auf ihn zuflog. Starr vor Schreck und unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er zu seinem näherkommendem Verderben.  
  
"SHINJI!!!" drang an sein Ohr, doch bevor er es gedanklich verarbeiten konnte riss irgendetwas seinen EVA zu boden. Als EVA01 dann am Boden lag und alles wieder ruhig war ließ Shinji den Kopf bewegen und als er hinter sich schaute erkannte er die Lanze, die sich dort in den Boden rammte, wo er kurz zuvor stand. Schwer erleichtert und neugierig ohne Ende drehte er EVA01 auf den Rücken, um herauszufinden, wer oder was passiert war. Dann erkannte er EVA02, der sich auf Händen und Knien stützend neben ihm befand und er traute seinen Augen nicht. Dann vernahm er auch eine Stimme, die nur aus dem Funk kommen konnte, und sah schnell zum Funkmonitor rüber, da war aber nur ein blaues Bild, ein Zeichen dafür, dass keine digitale Bildübertragung empfangen wurde. Dennoch war einwandfrei Asukas Stimme zu vernehmen: "....hörst du mich? Nun sag endlich was. Hörst du? ich weiß nicht, ob mein Funkgerät funktioniert und....."  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"Ha es funktioniert, endlich das wurde aber auch Zeit, ich rede mir hier den Mund fusselig..."  
  
"Du lebst?"  
  
"Natürlich lebe ich noch, meinst du so ein paar Kilovolt bekommen mich klein?"  
  
"DU LEBST!!!" schrie Shinji vor Freude und hätte sie am liebsten umarmt. Nun, er dachte es und sein EVA tat es. Von außen sah man, wie der lila EVA mit Schwung den roten EVA von der Seite her umarmte. Doch es war soviel Schwung, dass EVA01 über seinen Kollegen drüberrollte und da dieser noch festgehalten wurde, wurde er gleich mitgerissen. Anschließend rollten beide EVA's wie in einem Knäuel einen kleinen Hang hinunter und blieben unten liegen. Der rote EVA natürlich unten. Wenn ein Beobachter das gesehen hätte, hätte er bestimmt von herzen gelacht, es sah einfach zu schräg aus. So aber gab es nur die drei weißen EVA's, die bestimmt verwundert geschaut hätte, wenn sie ein Gesicht hätten. So blieb es aber nur bei den beiden jungen Piloten irgendwelche Emotionen zu zeigen. Asuka wollte so was gerade tun, indem sie Shinji anschnauzen wollte: "SHINJI, was soll den das?" versuchte sie empört gegen Shinji's Freudelachen und gelegentliches "DU LEBST!" oder "HURRA" anzukommen. Aber es hatte keinen Sinn, also ging sie auf sein lachen ein und freute sich, dass sich doch jemand um sie Sorgte. "Ja Shinji ich freue mich ja auch, aber komm bitte las los. Du kannst mich ja nachher in echt in den Arm nehmen..." Zwischenzeitlich entschloss sich auch die Bildübertragung des Funkgerätes wieder zu funktionieren. Auf jeden Fall fing sich Shinji dann wieder und ließ seinen Mitstreiter los, stand auf und reichte EVA02 die Hand zum aufstehen. Asuka nahm die Hand, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass sie es schade fand, dass die Umarmung vorbei war, auch wenn sie über die EVA's ging. Sie hoffte dann, dass er ihr Angebot für nachher wahrnehmen würde.  
  
"Aber wie...... du hast doch geschrieen..... die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen..... du hast nicht mehr reagiert...." Shinji hatte so viele Fragen, brachte aber keine vernünftigen Sätze heraus.  
  
"Tja, mein EVA hat es ausgehalten, ist eben doch gute deutsche Wertarbeit und nachdem Du mich angeschlossen hast, habe ich einen elektrischen Schlag gespürt. Der Strom ging aber nicht durch mich, sonst wäre ich jetzt ein Stück Holzkohle. Ich vermute, dass einige Synch Verbindungen seit meinem letzten Energieausfall noch geschlossen waren und ich habe die Schmerzen meines EVA's gespürt. Zum Glück öffneten die sich dann gleich, denn bevor ich in Ohnmacht fiel war alles ruhig. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass ich wieder Verbindung mit EVA02 aufnahm. Als ich wieder nach außen hin sehen konnte, erkannte ich diese Lanze, die direkt auf Dich zuraste und den Rest kennst Du ja."  
  
Shinji nickte nur, dass erklärte doch einiges. Dann ging Shinji zurück zu dem Platz, wo ihn die Longinuslanze beinahe aufgespießt hatte. Ihm lief es eisig den Rücken hinunter, wenn er an das letzte mal dachte, wo ihn diese Lanze bannte. Aber diesesmal war es ja anders.... zum Glück. EVA02 trat neben ihn und Asuka sah einen Shinji, der wie in Ehrfurcht auf die Lanze blickte. Sie konnte ihn gut verstehen, so ein Ding hatte ihr heute auch schon ganz schön zu schaffen gegeben.  
  
"So eine dämliche Lanze und so viel ärger.." versuchte sie Shinji aufzuheitern.  
  
"Asuka." unterbrach er sie "Danke, ohne dich...."  
  
"...wärst Du ganz schön aufgeschmissen, ich weiß ich weiß, so war es doch schon immer, ne? Aber sag mal warum ist diese Lanze ausgerechnet auf dich geflogen? Es sah so aus, als würde sie dich direkt ansteuern."  
  
"Gehört wohl zum Ritual, wenn man den Third Impact auslösen will!"  
  
"Third Impact?" fragte Asuka geschockt, fing sich dann aber schnell wieder "Glaube ich nicht, dann hätten sie einen besseren EVA ausgesucht, also meinen." meinte sie und grinste frech zu Shinji.  
  
Dieser lächelte, diesem Mädchen konnte man jetzt nicht böse sein, auch wenn sie noch so frech und vorlaut war. Dann blickte er zu dem provisorischen Anschluss für EVA02 und erkannte, dass seine verdrillten Leitungen zusammengeschmolzen waren. Ein unglaublich hoher Strom muss da geflossen sein. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an die Feindlichen EVA's und blickte rasch in deren Richtung. Mittlerweile sind es vier geworden und der Fünfte war auf dem Weg. Asuka folgte Shinjis Blick und schlagartig stieg in ihr äußerste Wut auf.  
  
"Wie ist dein Status?" fragte der Junge  
  
"Am Anfang war der Strom sehr hoch, lag wahrscheinlich an den leeren Akkus. Die Systemdiagnose und der taktische Monitor sind dadurch ausgefallen. Letzteres kann ich kompensieren, aber ich weiß nicht, wie es um meinen EVA steht. Ich verspüre von ihm zwar keine schmerzen und ich kann bis jetzt auch alles ganz gut bewegen, aber dass soll nichts heißen. Möglicherweise sind die Akkus durchgebrannt, es kann also sein, dass ich bei Netzabtrennung sofort zusammensacke und bei dir?  
  
"Bis auf ein paar blau Flecke noch alles in Ordnung." Shinji sah sich um und blickte die Longinuslanze finster an. "Es wird Zeit, dass uns dieses Scheißding mal wieder nützlich ist." mit diesen Worten packte er die Lanze, zog sie aus der Erde und warf sie EVA02 zu. Dies fing die Lanze locker auf und ließ sie dann elegant um ihren Eva herumschwingen um den Umgang damit zu üben. Schließlich meinte sie: "Gut, dass sollte einiges ausgleichen."  
  
Dann blickten sie wieder Richtung Feind, dessen geheilten Anzahl auf sechs gestiegen ist. Mittlerweile war auch jeder von ihnen wieder mit seinem Doppelschwert ausgerüstet.  
  
"Worauf warten die?" wollte Asuka wissen  
  
"Anscheinend wollen sie uns alle auf einmal angreifen." antwortete Shinji und zog sein PROG Messer, damit sein EVA nicht ganz nackt dastand.  
  
"Die sollen nur kommen!" grollte Asuka angriffslustig.  
  
Entweder waren die restlichen drei weißen Einheiten noch zu schwer beschädigt und der Rest wollte nicht mehr warten, oder sie hatten entschieden, dass drei gegen einen ausreicht. Auf jeden Fall gingen sechs weiße Evangelions zum Angriff über. Shinji schlug noch vor, dass man auf der halben Länge des Umbilical Kabels kämpfe. So hätte EVA02 noch genügend Platz zum kämpfen und der Anschluss war etwas weiter vom Kampfgeschehen weg. Asuka stimmte zu und als die sechs Einheiten nahe genug waren stürmten auch die bunten EVA's los.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Asuka stürmte auf ihre drei Gegner los und ihre Augen brannten vor Entschlossenheit, was die verbliebenen drei Augen ihres EVA's dazu bracht hell aufzuleuchten. Der erste war schon ganz nahe und er hatte sein AT-Feld aufgebaut, was Asuka, die mit der Longinuslanze vorweg lief, nicht besonders störte. Ohne einen Widerstand durchbrach sie sein AT-Feld und spieß ihn in Bauchhöhe auf. Den Schwung, den sie mitbrachte ließ ihren ersten Gegner rückwärts umfallen. Als der Weiße dann auf dem Rücken lag stand die Lanze senkrecht zum Boden. Asuka lies EVA02 fester die Lanze umgreifen und dann noch einen größeren Schritt seitlich von der Lanze machen, bevor sie sich vom Boden abstieß. Dies hatte den Effekt, dass ihr EVA sich um die Lanze als Mittelpunkt bewegte, doch nach einer knappen halben Umdrehung erreichte sie auch schon ihr Ziel. Mit den Füßen traf sie ihren zweiten Gegner mitten ins Gesicht, der dann schließlich auch zurückfiel. Als sie dann nach einer knappen dreiviertel Drehung wieder mit den Füßen auf den Boden kam zog sie im gleich Zug die Lanze aus ihrem ersten Gegner und hielt sie dem Dritten hin, der gerade auf sie zugerannt kam. Dieser konnte nicht mehr bremsen und rammte sich die Lanze in eine Schulter rein. Asuka nutze seinen Schwung und beförderte ihn über ihren Kopf hinweg hinter sich. Als sich dieser Gegner durch seinen Schwung wieder von der Longinuslanze abzog, ließ Asuka ihre Waffe noch zwei-, dreimal über ihren Kopf kreisen, bevor sie dann noch den zweiten, niedergetretenen Gegner aufspießte.  
  
Shinji ließ sich weder von der Mehrzahl seiner Gegner, noch von der Überlegenheit ihrer Waffen abschrecken. Der erste seiner weißen Gegner wollte ihn von obern herab mit seinem Doppelschwert spalten. Doch kurz bevor dieser dazu kam blockte EVA01 mit seinem PROG-Messer ab. Es erstaunte Shinji doch immer wieder was doch dieses 'kleine' Messer alles abkonnten. Beide Gegner übten immer mehr Kraft auf ihre Waffen aus, was dazu führte, dass der weiße und der lila EVA sich ganz nahe gegenüber standen. Shinji hatte den Vorteil, dass er mit seinem PROG-Messer einhändig das Schwert des anderen blocken konnte, wobei dieser beide Hände benötigte um genügend Kraft auszuüben. Mit der freien Hand ließ Shinji EVA01 seinen Gegner mitten ins 'Gesicht' schlagen, wonach diesem dann auch gleich sein Doppelschwert runterfiel und zurücktaumelte. Sofort holte der Junge aus und rammte dem Weißen sein PROG-Messer von oben in den Kopf, so, dass dieser in sich zusammensackte. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Shinji, dass seine beiden anderen Gegner ihn zusammen von beiden Seiten her angreifen wollten. Der Linke ging mit seine Longinuslanze vor und der Rechte schwang sein Doppelschwert. Shinji ließ das Messer im Kopf des anderen stecken, machte einen kleinen Schritt nach vorn und drehte EVA01 gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um seine Achse und ließ in gleichzeitig in die Knie gehen. Nach hundertachtzig grad war EVA01 tief genug um nicht den Kopf durch das Schwert abgehackt zu bekommen. Der Gegner mit der Lanze war dann auch in Reichweite, so dass Shinji mit beiden Händen an der Lanze zupacken konnte. Er nutzte den Schwung des Gegners, beschleunigte ihn sogar noch etwas, und stemmte die Lanze in den Unterkörper des Gegners mit dem Doppelschwert. Sofort ließ EVA01 die Lanze los und drehte sich weiter um seine Achse und griff zwischendurch nach seinem Messer, was noch im ersten Gegner steckte. Sowie er es hatte stand EVA01 wieder auf und ließ das Messer einen hohen Bogen Machen und stieß es in den Rücke des EVA's, der die Lanze bediente. Dieser hatte anscheinend eben erst erfasst, wen er da aufgespießt hatte. Dann fiel auch dieser in sich zusammen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Nachdem jeder von ihnen mit seinen Gegnern fertig waren stellten sich die zwei EVA's nebeneinander, gingen in Angriffsstellung und warteten auf die nächste drei EVA's. Aber es geschah nichts, der erwartete Angriff der verbliebenen weißen Einheiten blieb aus. Shinji wurde es langsam zu bunt und Asuka ging es nicht anders, weshalb sie einen Bildkanal zu EVA01 öffnete.  
  
"Worauf warten die Restlichen noch? Das macht einen ja nervös." wollte sie wissen  
  
"Kannst du laut sagen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen die machen psychologische Kriegsführung."  
  
"Was? Die sind doch viel zu doof dafür! Obwohl... Geh mal hin und schau nach was da los ist!"  
  
Shinji nickte und störte sich nicht an dem Befehlston, es war sowieso die einzig logische Möglichkeit. Die Letzten drei waren außer Reichweite von Asukas Umbilical Kabel. Er wollte gerade loslaufen, als er ein Blinken am Funkgerät bemerkte.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Da versucht mich jemand anzufunken, Moment ich öffne den Kanal..... Hallo, hier ist EVA01, wer ruft?"  
  
"Hallo Shinji? Hier ist Misato, na endlich in versuche jetzt schon seit 10min zu erreichen. wo bist du?"  
  
"Ich bin an der Geo Front und habe Asuka gefunden, es geht ihr soweit gut."  
  
Erleichtert atmete Misato aus, dann fragte sie: "Wie ist Euer Status?"  
  
"EVA01 hat leichte Schäden, ist aber voll einsatzfähig und EVA02 ist.... " er zögerte und suchte nach Worten die Lage zu beschreiben  
  
"Natürlich auch voll einsatzfähig, was glaubt ihr denn?" führte sie den Satz fort  
  
"öh, ja... danke!" räusperte sich Shinji und fuhr fort "Status Gegner: sechs haben wir gerade wieder Kampfunfähig gemacht, über die restlichen Drei wissen wir gerade nicht bescheid. Misato, wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen. Diese EVA's regenerieren sich wahnsinnig schnell wieder und auf Dauer halten wir das nicht aus."  
  
Misato überdachte kurz die Lage. EVA02 war noch einsatzfähig, wie war ihr momentan ein Rätsel, denn auch sie hatte noch mitbekommen, dass Asuka von ihrer Versorgung getrennt wurde. Das war schon mal besser als gedacht. Positiv war auch, dass sie sich gut gegen die weißen Angreifer schlagen konnten und sie momentan in Schach hielten. Eine Endlösung müsste man sicht noch einfallen lassen. Schließlich sagte sie:  
  
"Gut, ich brauche dringend einen von euch hier im Terminal Dogma, Shinji ich schätze mal du bist z.Zt. flexibler. Komm schnell runter wir brauchen hier einen EVA..."  
  
Shinji wurde blas und erinnerte sich daran, was beim letzten mal passiert war, als Rei sich mit Lilith vereinte und den Impact auslöste. Schließlich unterbrach er Misato: "Was ist mit Rei? Ist sie...?"  
  
"Rei ist in Ordnung, sie steht hier unten, aber Adam löst gleich den Impact aus!"  
  
Rei war in Ordnung, dass erleichterte Shinji doch ungemein, aber jetzt war er doch etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Adam? wieso...? was ist mit Vater?....... lebt Dr. Akagi noch?" fragte er hastig nach  
  
"Shinji? hier spricht Ritsuko, ja ich lebe noch, dank deiner Vorgesetzten, jetzt pass auf: Dein Vater hat sich Adam als Embryo einpflanzen lassen und wollte dann mit Rei den Impact auslösen. Das konnte Misato zum Glück verhindern. Jetzt ist Adam aber durch die Gegenwart Lilith's erwacht und hat den Kommandanten übernommen. Wir können ihn nicht aufhalten, weil er schon ein AT-Feld aufgebaut hat. Deswegen brauchen wir jetzt dich und deinen EVA. Zur Zeit steht dein Vater vor Lilith und macht nichts, anscheinend muss er erst Kräfte sammeln, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange das noch so geht, also beeil dich."  
  
Das waren genügend Informationen für Shinji. Sofort rannte er Richtung Pyramide, unter der sich das Terminal Dogma befindet.  
  
"SHINJI!" kam es von Asuka. Shinji stoppte und lies seinen EVA zu Asukas EVA drehen.  
  
"Du willst doch nicht mit bloßen Händen die Welt retten?" mit diesen Worten warf sie ihm die Longinuslanze zu, welche EVA01 mit Leichtigkeit auffing.  
  
"Öh.... Danke. Und du kommst hier auch alleine klar?"  
  
"Natürlich, ich bin schließlich Asuka Soryu Langley und werde mit allem und jedem fertig. Und jetzt beweg deinen Hintern, oder muss ich erst reintreten?"  
  
Nachdem Shinji ihr zunickte und viel Glück wünschte schaltete sie die Bildübertragung ab. Von ihrem EVA sah sie, wie EVA01 mit der Lanze in der Hand und einem Affenzahn auf die Pyramide zurannte. Dann ging auf einen besiegten EVA zu und nahm ihm sein Doppelschwert ab. Nachdem sie Umgang mit dieser Waffe kurz ausprobierte erkannte sie einen Schatten. Schnell sah sie nach oben und erkannte die drei verbliebenen EVA's, wie sie am Himmel schwebten. "Ein Luftangriff also. Wird euch auch nicht viel nützen!" sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst und ging in Angriffsstellung. Und wieder stürzten sich die weißen EVA's auf den roten, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung ihn diesmal zu besiegen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Noch im laufen erklärte Misato über Funk, dass Shinji über den Schacht vor der Pyramide zu ihnen stoßen konnte. Alle Schotte seien geöffnet worden, also sollte EVA01 keine Problem haben durchzukommen. Der Junge bestätigte und war schon nahe genug, um den Schacht erkennen zu können. "Und ab geht's..." mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen EVA01 einen großen Salto vorwärts mache, der so ausgelegt war, dass er mitten in den Schacht flog. Tatsächlich erkannte er, dass, wie vorrausgesagt, alle Schotte geöffnet waren. Dann überdachte er noch mal, wie tief ca. das Dogma lag und sagte zu seinem EVA und zu sich selbst: "Wird wohl ne harte Landung..."  
  
Nachdem Misato Shinji die letzten Anweisungen gab legte sie das Funkgerät beiseite und blickte von ihrer Deckung hinter dem kleinen Kommandostand wieder gebannt auf den von Adam übernommenen Kommandanten. Dieser stand immer noch vor Lilith und schien Kräfte zu sammeln. Ritsuko hatte inzwischen ihre Wunde notdürftig verbunden, schließlich meinte sie: "Wenn Shinji hier ankommt wird die Hölle los sein. Ich hoffe, dass wir hier etwas sicher sind." Misato nickte zustimmend, als ihr plötzlich was einfiel: "Rei! Sie steht immer noch da hinten, wir müssen sie hierher holen." Völlig bleich blickte Ritsuko in Rei's Richtung. Die hatte sie ja vollkommen vergessen. "REI!" rief Misato irgendwie gedämpft, als ob es der Kommandant nicht hören sollte "Rei, komm hierher, schnell..." doch die Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Fluchend griff Misato nach ihrer Waffe und rannte in Rei's Richtung. Die Waffe an die Decke gerichtet und den Kommandanten nicht aus den Augen lassend kam sie bei dem Mädchen an. Gendo machte keine anstallten den Major irgendwie aufzuhalten. Als sie sich Rei dann zuwendete bemerkte Misato, dass das Mädchen völlig nackt war. Hastig zog sie ihre Jacke aus und legte sie Rei über. Dabei erklärte sie:  
  
"Schnell wir müssen hier weg, Shinji kommt gleich mit EVA01 und dann wird es gefährlich hier."  
  
Dann nahm Misato Rei an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. 'Pilot Ikari.... nein Shinji kommt her. Er wird den Third Impact verhindern. Und dann....... ja..... was wird dann sein?' dachte Rei und bei dem Gedanken an Shinji bekam sie ein unbekanntes, warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Doch dann machte sie sich noch Gedanken, über ihren zukünftigen Nutzen. Wenn hier alles vorbei war, dann brauchte man keine EVA Piloten mehr und zu was anderem wurde sie ja nicht geschaffen. Rei wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie auf die abrupt stehengebliebene Misato auflief. Schließlich folgte das Mädchen dem Blick ihrer Vorgesetzten und erkannte den Kommandanten..... der anfing zu schweben. Adam hatte wohl genügend Kraft gesammelt und wird gleich den Impact auslösen. Schnell stieß Misato Rei mit der einen Hand etwas hinter sich, während sie mit der Anderen ihre Waffe wieder zog und gezielt auf Gendo-Adam schoss. Schnell war das erste Magazin leergeschossen und mit einer Atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit wechselte sie es gegen ein volles und schoss weiter. Wie erwartend erzielte keiner der Kugeln einen Erfolg, das AT Feld war einfach zu stark. Trotzdem gab Misato nicht auf, denn wie sagt man so schön: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Weiter vorne saß Ritsuko und verfluchte ihre Mutter, weil die Selbstzerstörung aufgehoben hatte.  
  
Keiner der Frauen merkte den plötzlich auftretenden Luftzug im Dogma. Dieser kam dadurch, dass ein großes Objekt sich durch den Zentralen Schacht, der das Terminal Dogma mit der Geo Front verband, nach unten bewegte.  
  
Wie ein Stein landete EVA01 auf dem Boden des Schachtes und ging gleichzeitig in die Knie um die Wucht etwas zu dämpfen. Natürlich musste sich die Kinetische Energie, die EVA01 mitbrachte, entladen und das tat sie, indem durch das Dogma ein mittleres Beben ging. Dadurch wurden die drei Frauen von den Füßen gehebelt und landeten mehr oder weniger unsanft auf dem Boden.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	5. ADAM vs Shinji

Nachdem Shinji EVA01 wieder sich aufrichten ließ erkannte er vor sich Lilith, die über einem See aus LCL an ein Kreuz gefesselt war weiter rechts davon an einem Computerterminal einen weißen Fleck, der anscheinend Dr. Akagi's Doktorkittel war. Näher bei sich, mitten auf der Lauffläche, die vom LCL-See umgeben war, sah er noch Misato und Rei...... 'Gott sei dank, Rei ist nicht verschmolzen....' dachte er flüchtig. Dann ließ er EVA01 näher ranzoomen und erkannte, dass sie alle hingefallen sein mussten, was offensichtlich durch sein auftreten verursacht wurde. Schließlich murmelte er ein "Entschuldigung", obwohl er genau wusste, dass es keiner von ihnen hörte. Dann erkannte er seinen Vater, wie er in Bauchhöhe vor Lilith schwebte....... Er schwebte? Dann stimmte es also, was Ritsuko ihm erzählet und er musste schnell handeln. Kurz erkannte Shinji noch, wie Misato aufstand und Rei mit zum Computerterminal in Deckung zog. Also hatte er freie Bahn, was ihn doch ungemein beruhigte. EVA01 rannte los um seinen Vater... nein um Adam aufzuhalten. Beim Kreuz angekommen wollte Shinji nach dem schwebenden packen, doch seine Hand prallte auf ein AT-Feld und kam zum stehen. Fluchend ließ Shinji die Lanze aus der anderen Hand fallen und packte auch mit dieser zu. Doch auch so kam er nicht durch das Kugelförmige AT-Feld von Adam. Dieser gab mehr Energie auf sein Feld, was die Hände des EVA's nach hinten reißen ließ. Shinji musste einen Schritt zurückgehen um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
  
Unten stand Misato und hätte Shinji am liebsten geholfen, aber nachdem sie die erste Attacke gesehen hatte wusste sie keinen Rat mehr, sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie es überhaupt noch schaffen konnten.  
  
Jetzt war der Junge erst richtig sauer, das konnte ja wohl nicht angehen, dass dieser noch nicht ganz erwachte Engel ihm so zu schaffen machte. Jetzt baute EVA01 sein eigenes AT-Feld auf und bildete mit beiden Händen eine große Faust über seinem Kopf. "Verzeih mir Vater!" sagte Shinji noch und ließ die Faust nach unten schnellen. Funken sprühten und Blitze zuckten, als die beiden AT-Felder aufeinander trafen. Doch auch Adam konnte sich der Wucht nicht entziehen und so flog er kopfüber in den LCL See unter Lilth. Erleichtert dachte Shinji: 'Geschafft, das wahr knapp' und beugte sich nach vorne um nach seinen Vater zu suchen, der im See treiben müsste. Doch auch nachdem die Wellen sich wieder glätteten fand Shinji ihn nicht also kniete er sich hin um besser sehen zu können. Plötzlich schoss Gendo aus dem See heraus, von seinem AT-Feld umgeben, und wieder sprühten Funken, als die AT-Felder sich trafen. Doch diesmal war es EVA01, der flog und zwar ein ganzes Stück zurück. Als Shinji wieder aufsah, erkannte er seinen Vater, wie er ein paar Meter vor ihm schwebte und wartete. "Drecksack, elender..." fluchte Shinji und meinte damit natürlich den Engel. Schnell stand der lila EVA wieder und wollte mit seiner rechten Handinnenfläche seinen Gegner zu Boden drücken. Wieder zuckten Blitze von den AT-Feldern, aber EVA01 konnte Adam nicht bewegen, auch nicht nachdem er die zweite Hand zu Hilfe nahm. Es war zum verzweifeln, er hatte den z.Zt. stärksten EVA und konnte trotzdem Adam nicht aufhalten. 'Mist, irgendwas muss passieren' dachte der Junge, als er eine vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte: 'Du kannst ihn bezwingen.'  
  
"Ja Mutter, aber wie?"  
  
'Du bist stärker als er, du musst nur an dich glauben. Denk an die, die du bisher gerettet hast.' Vor Shinji's geistigem Auge zogen Bilder von Misato, Asuka, Dr. Akagi, sogar von der Brückecrew des Central Dogma und schließlich von Rei vorbei. Sie alle zählten jetzt auf ihn und er wollte sie beim besten Willen nicht enttäuschen. Shinji musste plötzlich lächeln, bevor er zu seiner Mutter sagte: "Du meinst wohl wir können ihn bezwingen!" doch es kam keine Antwort mehr, es war auch unnötig, es war alles gesagt worden. Shinji's Augen begannen gefährlich zu funkeln und dann biss er die Zähne zusammen. Im gleichen Moment leuchteten die Augen des EVA hell auf und schließlich bewegt sich etwas im Gefecht. Adam schaffte es nicht mehr sich dem Druck von EVA01 zu widersetzen und bewegte sich langsam Richtung Boden.  
  
Endlich hatte Shinji es geschafft sein übernommener Vater lag auf dem Boden unter den Handflächen von EVA01 und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Einzig sein AT-Feld schützte ihn davor nicht zerquetscht zu werden. 'Und was jetzt?' fragte der Junge sich, er konnte ihn schließlich nicht ewig so festhalten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Hinter dem Computerterminal sahen Misato, Ritsuko und Rei, wie Shinji den Kommandanten auf den Boden zwangen und es stieg wieder Hoffnung in ihnen auf. Doch Ritsuko war die Erste, die sich wieder fasste und die Lage nüchtern analysierte: "Es muss was geschehen. Auch wenn Adam scheinbar festsitzt kann er weiter seine Kräfte sammeln und wenn er erst mal einen bestimmten Level erreicht hat kann auch EVA01 ihn nicht mehr aufhalten."  
  
Misato wollte sich aus ihrem Freudentaumel nicht herausbringen lassen und setzte zum Widerspruch an. Doch nach kurzem Nachdenken musste sie innerlich ihrer Freundin zustimmen, also fragte sie: "Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge?"  
  
Doch die Antwort des Doktors bestand nur aus einem resignierendem Kopfschütteln.  
  
"Die Lanze....." kam es plötzlich aus dem Hintergrund von Rei. Wie auf Kommando drehten die beiden Frauen den Kopf zu dem Mädchen und sahen sie fragend an. "Was?" fragte Misato noch mal nach  
  
"Shin..... Pilot Ikari muss die Longinuslanze benutzen, dann kann er den Engel bezwingen!" wiederholte das Mädchen, ließ ihren Arm unter Misatos Jacke hervorkommen und deutete in die Richtung, in der der EVA die Lanze hat fallen lassen. Beide Frauen folgten der angedeuteten Blickrichtung und erkannten ebenfalls die Lanze. Ritsuko schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, da hatte sie soviel studiert, die EVA's mitkonstruiert, die kompliziertesten Probleme gelöst, aber auf so eine einfache Lösung kam sie nicht. Misato wollte es ihr gleich tun, aber es gab wichtigere Dinge. Sie griff nach dem Funkgerät und rief Shinji an.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Shinji kam langsam ins Schwitzen, trotz des LCL's, auch er merkte, dass Adam trotz seiner Lage an Kraft gewann. Dann hörte er Misatos Funkanruf, er bestätigte kurz und hörte dann zu: "Shinji hör zu, du musst die Lanze benutzen, dass ist deine einzigste Chance Adam zu besiegen."  
  
'Natürlich!' dachte Shinji 'Wozu sonst habe ich dieses Ding sonst mitgenommen.'  
  
Schnell blickte sich der Pilot um und sah die Lanze. Dann brachte er ein "Bestätigt." hervor. Shinji konzentrierte sich wieder und nachdem er feststellte, dass er Adam auch mit einer Hand in Schach halten konnte bewegte er die freie Hand Richtung Lanze. EVA01 musste sich etwas vorbeugen, um dass Ende der Longinuslanze zu erreichen. Dann zog er sie näher zu sich ran und packte sie mit festem Griff in der Mitte. Nun riss er die Lanze in die Höhe und zielte mit der spitzen Seite auf Adam, der ja noch unter seiner Hand lag. 'Ich muss die andere Hand schnell wegziehen, bevor ich....' plante Shinji, aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gerade tat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Misato hatte bisher alles genau verfolgt und als Shinji kurz vor dem Zustoßen war hatte es sie vor Spannung fast zerrissen. Jetzt sah sie aber einen bewegungslosen EVA, der nicht angriff und langsam wurde sie nervös. Schnell packte sie das Funkgerät: "Shinji, was ist los? Bring es zuende schnell, bevor er sich losreißt!"  
  
"Ich..... ich kann nicht...." kam es zögernd zurück  
  
"WAS?" fragte Misato ungläubig  
  
"Wenn ich jetzt zustoße zerreist es Vater, egal wo ich ihn treffe..."  
  
Irgendwie verstand der Major Shinji's bedenken. "Hör zu, ich weiß es ist nicht leicht, aber Du musst das tun, sonst sind wir alle verloren..."  
  
"NEIN!" schrie der Junge zurück  
  
"Shinji, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit...."  
  
"Es muss aber, es gibt immer eine Alternative!"  
  
"Kann sein, aber wir haben hier weder die Möglichkeit noch Zeit für etwas anderes."  
  
"Moment.... wartet ich habe eine Idee..." kam es als letztes aus dem kleinen Funkgerät.  
  
Erstaunt und fragend blickte Misato vom Funkgerät zu Ritsuko herüber, die mit einem Schulterzucken ihre Ahnungslosigkeit bekannt gab. Dann kam wieder Bewegung ins Kampfgeschehen, beide Frauen sahen, wie EVA01 die Lanze abdrehte. Dann hob der lila EVA die Lanze nochmals in die Höhe und ließ sie niedersausen. Die Doppelspitze der Lanze krachte laut auf die Kannte der Lauffläche, welche zum LCL See grenzte. Dann hob Shinji's EVA die Lanze wieder an und wiederholte das Ganze. Erst der vierte Schlag erzielte einen Effekt und ein Teil der Longinuslanze splitterte ab. Sofort hörte der EVA auf und wartete. Misato verstand gar nichts, im Gegensatz zu Ritsuko, mit der Hand ihres gesunden Armes nach dem Funkgerät in Misatos Hand und sagte: "Wir haben verstanden, Shinji, halte Adam weiter fest, wir kümmern uns um den Rest."  
  
Dann ließ sie das Funkgerät mitsamt Misatos Hand los und packte sie stattdessen am Unterarm und zog sie hinter sich her. Bereitwillig folgte der verblüffte Major dem Doktor und beide rannten Richtung Landeplatz der Lanzensplitter. Dort angekommen schaute sich Ritsuko hektisch um, bis sie erblickte was sie suchte:  
  
"Schnell Misato, heb da den Speerförmigen Lanzensplitter auf und folge mir!"  
  
Misato tat wie ihr geheißen und rannte nun wieder hinter Ritsuko her, die sich Richtung Adam bewegte. Langsam begriff sie, was ihre Freundin vorhatte.  
  
Shinji hatte inzwischen wieder die zweite Hand zu Hilfe nehmen müssen, um seinen Vater weiterhin festzuhalten. Als er dann aufblickte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass die Frauen seinen Plan so schnell wie möglich umsetzten. Jetzt musste er nur noch durchhalten.  
  
Beim Kommandanten angekommen traute Ritsuko ihren Augen nicht. Der linke Unterarm von Gendo, indem offensichtlich der embryonal Adam eingepflanzt wurde, sah wie eine Missbildung der Natur aus. Die Hand war nur noch ein Klumpen überall auf dem Arm waren tumorartige Auswüchse, die pulsierten und überall traten Adern zum Vorschein. Er lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme seitlich von sich abgespreizt. Anscheinend benötigte er all seine Kraft um das AT-Feld aufrecht zu erhalten und zu verstärken. Angewidert riss sich der Doktor von dem Anblick los und suchte nach ihrer Freundin. Diese kam gerade angerannt, mit dem speerartigen Splitter in der Hand.  
  
"Misato, du musst mit dem Speer seinen linken Unterarm durchbohren, dann ist Adam gebannt."  
  
Noch im laufen nickte Misato ihr zu und setzte zum Spurt an. Kurz vor Adams AT-Feld sprang sie mit aller Kraft in Höhe und stürzte sich mit dem Speer vorweg auf den Kommandanten. Auch dieser Lanzensplitter hatte keine Probleme das AT-Feld zu durchdringen und zielgenau traf Misato mittig den Unterarm des Gegners. Dieser brüllte vor schmerzen und bäumte sich noch mal auf, doch dann fiel er ohnmächtig zurück und sein AT-Feld baute sich langsam ab.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Nachdem Shinji den Schrei seines Vaters vernahm zog er schnell die Hände weg um besser sehen zu können. Beim ranzoomen erkannte er seinen Vater mit dem aufgespießten Arm, Misato, die nebendrann stand und Dr. Akagi, die herangelaufen kam, sich zu seinem Vater kniete und nach dem Puls fühlte. Dann sah sie auf und sagte irgendwas zu Misato, diese nickte schaute dann zu ihm hoch und hob mit einem Lächeln die Faust und zeigte den Daumen nach oben. Erleichtert ließ sich Shinji wieder in seinen Sitz fallen und nachdem Misato das Funkgerät wieder einschaltete, konnte er die Unterhaltung der Frauen verfolgen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Okay" meinte Dr. Akagi "Adam ist soweit gebannt, der Kommandant lebt, wird aber noch eine Weile bewusstlos bleiben."  
  
"Kannst du ihn von dem Engel befreien?" wollte Misato wissen und auch Shinji brannte die Frage auf der Zunge.  
  
"Dazu muss ich ihn erst genauer untersuchen, um zu sehen, wie weit Adam physisch vorgedrungen ist. Aber ich schätze mal es wird sich auf den Arm beschränken, den wir dann aber abtrennen müssen."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Wieder war Shinji erleichtert, besser einen Arm verlieren, als das Leben. Plötzlich schrie Misato erschreckt auf und sofort wurde der Junge wieder ernst und konzentriert. Er folgte ihrem Blick, der Richtung Lilith ging. Dort erkannte er Rei, wie sie langsam auf den Engel zuschwebte. Ohne nachzudenken ließ Shinji seinen EVA eine Satz nach vorne machen, wodurch die Halle wieder leicht bebte, als der Riese aufsetzte. So sanft wie möglich und doch schnell packte EVA01 Rei und zog sie von dem Engel weg.  
  
Shinji fragte sie, was sie da machte, was ihr einfallen würde, warum sie das machte, bis ihm einfiel, dass sein EVA keine Außenlautsprecher hatte und Rei kein Wort verstand. Durch diese Erkenntnis rotwerdend ging Shinji zurück und setzte das Mädchen äußerst Sanft bei Misato und Dr. Akagi ab. Dann blickte er zu den beiden Frauen, die über Funk seine Fragen mitbekommen hatten und jetzt ein Grinsen von Ohr zu Ohr auflegten. Das half auch nicht gerade um seine Schamesröte wieder wegzubekommen. Es muss doch ein zu komischer Anblick gewesen sein, als der EVA versuchte mit Rei zu reden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch dozierend mit dem Zeigefinger der freien Hand herumgefuchtelt.  
  
Auf jeden fall fing der Doktor schnell wieder und wiederholte Shinjis Fragen an Rei.  
  
"Sie hat mich gerufen." antwortete Rei "Sie ruft immer noch, ich muss zu ihr."  
  
"Warum?" fragte Ritsuko.  
  
"Ich bin ein Teil von ihr, sie braucht mich."  
  
"Wir brauchen dich hier aber auch." versuchte der Doktor auf sie einzureden.  
  
"Wozu? Ich bin ein EVA Pilot, ich wurde dazu geschaffen. Mein EVA ist zerstört. der Impact wurde verhindert. Ich werde hier nicht mehr benötigt." sagte sie und man hörte eine leise Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme. Schnell fügte sie aber noch hinzu: "Durch die Verschmelzung wird der Impact nicht ausgelöst."  
  
"Das ist ja wohl....." kam es aus dem Funkgerät. Anscheinend wurde es ihm zu bunt, aber schnell beruhigte er sich wieder: "Wie kannst Du so was nur sagen? Wir brauchen dich hier sehr wohl, nicht NUR als Pilotin......" er zögerte "Ich brauche dich!"  
  
Überrascht sah Rei zum EVA hoch, so was hatte sie nicht erwartet. So verharrten beide eine Weile. "Ähem...." unterbrach Misato, die für sie unangenehme Situation. Unangenehm in dem Sinne, dass sie sich überflüssig fühlte: "...okay, wir werden ab jetzt ein Auge auf dich werfen Rei, nicht, dass du zum Schluss doch noch dem Ruf folgst und in der Zwischenzweit...."  
  
"Nein!" kam es bestimmend aus dem Funkgerät. Jetzt bewegte sich EVA01 wieder und setzte sich hin. Dann stützte er sich mit den Ellenbogen nach hinten ab und blieb in dieser Stellung. Nach einer kurzen Zeit öffnete sich die Panzerung im Genickbereich des EVA und heraus kam der Entry Plug. Wieder verging eine kurze Zeit, bis sich das Schott des Plugs öffnete. Es musste ja erst das LCL ablaufen. Dann erschien Shinji am Schott und sagte:  
  
"Am besten du kommst mit mir. Hier drin kann ich am besten auf Rei aufpassen und wir alle wissen, wie schwer es ist aus diesen Dingern wieder herauszukommen." schlug er vor.  
  
Misato war völlig perplex. So ein Vorschlag kam von ihrem kleinen Shinji? Erst wollte sie dagegen protestieren. Eine nur mit einer Jacke bekleidetes Mädchen und ein Junge in einem engen Raum? Andererseits, war es der zu Zeit einzigste vernünftigste und sichere Vorschlag. Sie drehte sich zu Rei, um ihre Meinung dazu zu hören. Da sah sie, wie Rei ihre Jacke ihr entgegenreichte. Misato erster Gedanke darauf war Shinji, der von seinem Standpunkt aus alles überblicken konnte. "Whaaa..." brachte sie nur noch hervor, entriss Rei die Jacke und bedeckte sie schnell wieder. "Was soll das?" wollte sie von dem Mädchen wissen.  
  
"Ich werde mit ihm gehen." meinte sie völlig emotionslos "Ich wollte nicht, dass ihre Jacke später vom LCL des Plugs ruiniert wird."  
  
"Aber...Aber..." stotterte Misato, sie erkannte, dass das eine rein logische Überlegung Rei's war. Eben typisch für sie.  
  
"Hier!" wurden beide unterbrochen und dann fing Rei ein Hemd auf. Es war zweifellos Shinjis Hemd. Sie blickten hoch zum Plug und erkannten einen Oberkörperfreien Shinji, der sich mit der Hand die Nase zuhielt. Hundertprozentig nur um das Nasenbluten zu stoppen, aber das erkannte nur Misato.  
  
"Das ist sowieso schon von der Brühe getränkt, dass sollte ausreichen."  
  
Rei zog sich schließlich das Hemd an und Misato musste erkennen, dass ein durchnässtes weißes Hemd nicht gerade viel verdeckte. Resignierend schüttelte sie den Kopf, es würde jetzt eh nichts bringen eine große Modenschau zu fabrizieren. Sie half Rei soweit sie konnte auf den EVA zu klettern und hoffte, dass Shinji nachher andere Sachen im Kopf hatte. Mit Leichtigkeit kletterte Rei zum Plug hoch, wo ihr auch schon Shinji die Hand reichte, um ihr reinzuhelfen. Wie sie oben war, erkannte sie, dass Shinji einen hochroten Kopf hatte und fragte sich ob es ihm nicht gut ginge. Auf die Idee, dass der Junge auch eben den Effekt eines nassen Hemdes auf ihrer blanken Haut bemerkte und deswegen rot anlief kam sie nicht. Schließlich schloss Shinji die Luke wieder und setzte sich wieder in den Pilotensessel. Dann verspürten sie einen leichten Ruck, der ihnen sagte, dass sich der Plug wieder in den EVA bewegte. Sowie der Entry Plug sich mir LCL gefüllt hatte sagte Rei: "Danke!"  
  
"Für was?" wollte Shinji wissen  
  
"Das du mich davon abgehalten hast mich mit Lilith zu verschmelzen und........ und das du sagtest, du würdest mich brauchen."  
  
"Ach so..." sagte Shinji und während die Systeme des EVA langsam hoch liefen drehte er sich zu ihr um. Zu seinem Glück lag im LCL sein Hemd nicht mehr so eng an Rei an, so dass er sie anschauen konnte, ohne ständig irgendwelchen Körperreaktionen unterworfen zu sein. "... das sagte ich nicht nur so, dass meinte ich auch so." Dabei sah er ihr in die roten Augen und bekam das Gefühl darin zu versinken. Dann unterbrach Misatos Funkanruf den Augenblick:  
  
"Ist alle okay bei euch, gibt es Probleme beim Hochlaufen der Systeme?"  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Shinji zusammen. Der EVA war inzwischen voll einsatzbereit und er hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Misato musste wunderweißwas denken, hastig sprach er ins Funkgerät: "Äh... äh.... ja alles in Ordnung, es war bloß....... entschuldige"  
  
Was hätte er auch antworten sollen? Prompt kam es zurück:  
  
"Schon gut, dass ihr mir da drin keinen Unsinn anstellt klar? Und jetzt schaut ihr mal nach, wie es um Asuka steht, hier unten bekommen wir keine Funkverbindung mit ihr und noch ist es nicht ganz ausgestanden."  
  
'Oh Schreck' dachte Shinji 'hoffentlich hat sie sich halten können.' Ohne nachzudenken ließ er EVA01 Richtung Schacht rennen, verharrte dann aber wieder, als ihm noch ein wesentlicher Punkt einfiel.  
  
"Äh Misato, wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie wir die weißen EVA's auf Dauer unschädlich machen können." kam es aus Misato's Funkgerät. Diese gab die Frage gleich an Ritsuko weiter. Der Dr. meinte schließlich:  
  
"Wenn ihr die S2 Organe der EVA's zerstört sollte die Regenerationsfähigkeit ausfallen."  
  
"S2 Organ, okay.... ich... äh wo?" stammelte Shinji zusammen, aber Ritsuko verstand die Frage. Sie zog ihren Taschen PC aus der Tasche, welches sie nach ihrer Rettung durch Misato, wieder eingesammelt hatte und tippte ein paar Befehle ein.  
  
"Okay, Shinji ich lade die Daten über die weißen EVA's auf dienen taktischen Monitor, dort solltest Du auch die genaue Lage des S2 Organes sehen können."  
  
"Öh... ah super, ist alles angekommen, danke."  
  
"Dann noch etwas, wie Du vielleicht weißt, sind diese EVA's mit einem neuartigen Dummy-Plug System ausgestattet, was im Ende den Piloten ersetzt. Auf jeden Fall ist das System völlig autark und selbstlernend. Das heißt, jedes Mal wenn ihr sie besiegt lernen sie dazu und ändern ihre Strategie."  
  
Shinji wurde blass, bis jetzt mussten sie dann schon einiges dazugelernt haben und er hat Asuka mit denen alleine gelassen. Ohne weiter Worte zu verlieren sammelte EVA01 noch die Longinuslanze ein und verschwand dann Richtung Schacht.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Sag mal" wollte Misato wissen "diese Daten sind doch alle streng geheim und mehrfach geschützt. Woher hast du die?"  
  
"Das Sicherheitssystem ist mitunter von mir programmiert worden und ich musste schließlich kontrollieren, ob der Sicherheitsdienst, der das Programm nochmals kontrollierte, auch gründlich arbeitet."  
  
"Las mich raten, er arbeitet nicht gründlich und übersah ein paar Türen, die du dir eingebaut hast, um die Sicherheitssperren zu umgehen."  
  
Als Antwort lächelte Ritsuko nur und meinte schließlich: "So ich schlage vor du bleibst hier und passt auf, dass unser kleiner keine Dummheiten macht. Ich gehe inzwischen Werkzeug holen um den Engel zu entfernen. Jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht und reiß dich zusammen, du wirst mir nachher eh assistieren müssen. Mhhh ich habe schon lange nicht mehr an einem lebenden Menschen herumgeschnippelt." Und schon war Ritsuko weg.  
  
Misato machte ein verzerrtes Gesicht und dachte sich: 'Werkzeug...? Herumschnippeln....? eine Ausdrucksweise hat die, da kann einem ja schlecht werden.' und bei dem Gedanken nachher bei der Operation in nächster Nähe zu sein ließ ihren Magen auch nicht entkrampfen. 'Hoffentlich schaffen es die Kinder, wenn das stimmt was Ritsuko über die 05er sagt, dann sind das noch gefährlichere Gegner als geglaubt.' Dann sah sie zu EVA01 wie er am Schacht stand und nach Oben schaute. Da fiel ihr ein, dass der Riese nicht aus eigener Kraft wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Hastig griff sie nach ihrem Funkgerät und versuchte jemanden von der Brückencrew im Central Dogma zu erreichen. Dort sollte jemand den Lastenkran von dem Schacht schleunigst in Bewegung setzen. An dem konnten sie den lila EVA dann wieder hochziehen. Sie wartete die Bestätigung ab und wollte dann Shinji bescheid geben, doch dazu kam sie nicht. Denn just in diesem Moment sah sie etwas, was ihr die Sprache verschlagen ließ.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	6. Endlösung

Shinji hatte seinen EVA genau unter dem Schachtende postiert und starrte nach oben. An das wieder hochkommen hatte er nicht dachte, wie er sich hier runterstürzte und jetzt war guter Rat teuer.  
  
"Mhhhhh..." sagte er "wie kommen wir jetzt da hoch? Die Wände sind zu glatt zum klettern. Sollte hier nicht ein Kranseil sein? So bist du doch auch damals hier runtergekommen, oder Rei?" Damit schaute er zu Rei, die rechts von ihm lag und sich am oberen Ende des Pilotensitzes festhielt. Da fiel ihm auf, dass sie die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen hielt. Sie schien sich zu konzentrieren. Shinji wollte sie gerade fragen, was sie da machte, als ein Ruck durch den EVA ging. Durch die Nervenanschlüsse spürte Shinji, dass der EVA ganz leicht wurde und sich dann langsam nach oben bewegte. Entsetzt blickte er nach außen, dort erkannte er Misato, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. So was sieht man eben nicht alle Tage, ein EVA, der in die Höhe schwebt, ohne das ein Engel in steuert. Ein paar Mal blickte er zwischen Außenbild und Rei hin und her, dann fragte er aber: "Bist.... kannst.... machst du das etwa....?"  
  
Als Antwort nickte Rei nur. "Aber wie....?"  
  
Jetzt schüttelte sie nur leicht den Kopf, was wohl heißen sollte sie nicht weiter zu stören und Shinji verstand. Er konnte ja inzwischen versuchen Kontakt mit Asuka aufzunehmen, also wandte er sich zum Funkgerät.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Schließlich kam Ritsuko von ihrer 'Werkzeugbeschaffung' wieder zurück. Sie hatte allerlei Gegenstände auf einen rollenden Tisch gelagert, welchen sie jetzt vor sich herschob. Ab und zu verzog sie mal das Gesicht und hielt sich die Schusswunde. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass diese doch kleine Wunde hinderlicher war, als sie dachte. Dann sah sie ihre Freundin, die mit offenem Mund in die Gegend starrte. Sie folgte ihrem Blick Richtung Schachtende, doch da war nichts und sie fragte sich, was da so erstaunliches sein solle. Nachdem Misato auf ansprechen alleine reagierte fuchtelte der Doktor noch zusätzlich mit den Fingern vor ihren Augen herum. Das löste den Major aus seiner Starre.  
  
"Was ist los? Du hast da eben hingestarrt, als ob da ne Horde Affen Panzer fährt."  
  
"Da..... da stand eben EVA01 und plötzlich hebt er ab und schwebt langsam nach oben..."  
  
"Echt? geschwebt? von ganz alleine? Also das habe ich nicht eingebaut. Erinnere mich bitte dran, dass ich mal alle Systeme dieses EVA checke. Vielleicht fängt er sonst noch an zu tanzen."  
  
"Wundert dich das denn nicht?"  
  
"Hast du dich eigentlich mal umgesehen? Hast du nicht mitbekommen, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist? Alleine Shinji's Veränderungen sind so phänomenal, dagegen ist doch ein schwebender EVA alltäglich."  
  
"Auch wieder war."  
  
"So und nun zum vergnüglichen Teil..." sprach Ritsuko und griff nach einer Fleischersäge. Und schon fing Misatos Magen an sich wieder umzudrehen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Wieder und wieder versuchte Shinji Asuka zu erreichen, doch der Funkempfänger blieb still. Der Schacht war wohl hinderlicher für die Funkwelle als erwartet, obwohl sie inzwischen doch schon ein gutes Stück weg zurückgelegt hatten. Dann rührte sich was im Empfänger, erst waren es nur Bruchstücke von Worten, aber er konnte eindeutig Asukas Stimm ausmachen. Das Bild blieb vorerst aus, was anderes erwartete Shinji z.Zt. auch gar nicht.  
  
"Asuka, Asuka hörst du mich, hier spricht Shinji..."  
  
".....ja .......ch ......... öre dic........." kam es gebrochen zurück  
  
"Asuka hör zu wir sind auf dem Weg zu dir, hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, die Verbindung ist jetzt einwandfrei. Du kommst wieder hoch? Von mir aus, du bist herzlich eingeladen, auf meiner Spielwiese mitzutoben." Aus ihrem Ton konnte Shinji schließen, dass es ihr noch gut ging.  
  
"Wie ist dein Status?"  
  
"Bis auf mein Gefühl, dass ich nachlasse ist eigentlich alles okay. Diese Schweine setzen mir immer mehr zu, ich kann mir das nicht erklären."  
  
"Das liegt nicht an dir, diese Dinger werden von mal zu mal schlauer und lernen dazu du musst aufpassen."  
  
"Selbstlernende Hampelmänner? Das erklärt auch einiges! Ich wusste es doch Asuka Langley ist eben doch... oh schhhhande..."  
  
Da hörte Shinji nur noch einen dumpfen Schlag  
  
"Asuka, was ist? Sag schon, was ist passiert?"  
  
"......... geht sch........ ab...lenkt........wie sch...gt..............Monster?..."  
  
Dann brach der Funkkontakt völlig zusammen.  
  
"Asuka, ich verstehe dich nicht mehr. Hallo hörst Du mich?"  
  
Doch die Antwort blieb aus.  
  
"Verdammt! Asuka, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hörst, aber Dr. Akagi sagt, dass man diese EVA's nur dann schlagen kann, wenn man ihr S2 Organ zerstört. Ich wiederhole du musst ihr S2 Organ zerstören....." 'Mist elender, sie weiß ja gar nicht, wo das Ding genau sitzt, das hat der Doktor nur mir gezeigt.' fluchte Shinji innerlich. Er musste sich beeilen. "Rein, kannst du nicht....." Er wollte fragen, ob sie seinen EVA nicht schneller fliegen lassen konnte, aber als er ihr vor schmerz verzerrtes Gesicht sah stockte er. Es muss ungeheure Kräfte Kosten, den EVA schweben zu lassen. Eine höhere Aufstiegsgeschwindigkeit konnte er nicht von ihr verlangen, er kann sich schon glücklich schätzen, wenn sie überhaupt ankamen. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren, in diesem Moment hasste es Shinji zum Nichtstun verdammt zu sein.  
  
Auf einmal spürte er über die Synch Verbindung, dass etwas an des EVA's Kopf geschlagen hatte. Schnell schaute sich Shinji um und erkannte den Haken von einem Kranseil, was sich in die andere Richtung bewegte. Schnell packte EVA01 das Seil und Shinji sagte zu Rei: "Rei du kannst jetzt aufhören, ich habe ein Seil gefunden, an dem können wir uns hoch hangeln." Der Junge war sich sicher, dass das Misato's Werk war du dafür hätte er sie küssen können. Doch kaum hatte Shinji Rei von dem Seil erzählt spürte er, wie sein EVA wieder schwerer wurde, Bis das ganze Gewicht an dem Seil hing. Dann drehte er sich noch mal zu Rei um und sah, wie sie schwer erschöpft die Augen schloss. Er hörte noch, wie sie "Shinji..." murmelte, bevor sie dann einschlief. Sanft strich Shinji Rei über die Wange, bevor er sagte: "Danke Rei, ruh dich jetzt aus, du hast Dich sehr verausgabt." Sie hatten gut über die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt und der Rest sollte für einen EVA auch kein Problem sein. Das Seil wurde immer noch abgelassen, anscheinend bemerkte niemand, dass inzwischen sich ein paar Tonnen daran hängten. Das hieß also er musste nicht nur gegen die Schwerkraft kämpfen, wenn er schnell nach oben wollte, sondern auch gegen das Seil. Ähnlich, wie bei einer Rolltreppe, die sich abwärts bewegt und auf der man hoch rennt. Das alles war Shinji aber recht egal sein, er war nicht mehr zum nichts tun verbannt, jetzt kam es wieder auf ihn an. Voller Elan ließ der Junge seinen EVA das Seil hochklettern. Vorher klemmte er die Longinuslanze noch zwischen die Beine des Riesen, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Kraft hatten diese Kampfkolosse eh mehr als genug und dementsprechend schnell kam Shinji vorwärts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Wenn man sich den Kran am Anfang des Schachtes, welches zum Terminal Dogma führte, betrachtete war man davon überzeugt, dass er jeden Moment in die Tiefe stürzen musste. So sehr wackelte er, man konnte meinen am Haken hing ein Wahl und zappelte wie ein Fisch an der Angelschnur. Doch dann erschien eine riesige Hand aus dem Loch und krallte sich am Rand fest und nachdem eine zweite Hand das gleiche tat, nahmen die Schwingungen des Kranes langsam ab.  
  
Ohne Probleme stemmte sich EVA01 aus dem Loch und sah sich um. Nachdem er in die Richtung des Kampfplatzes blickte traute der Pilot seinen Augen nicht. Es war wirklich das reinste Schlachtfeld, überall klebte EVA Blut. Dann erkannte er mehrere geschlagene EVA's am Boden. Shinji erfasste einen, der ziemlich übel zugerichtet dalag, aber man konnte auch sehen, wie sich die Wunden wieder schlossen. 'Der steht bald wieder auf.' dachte sich der Junge. Den zweiten den er sah, hatte eine Longinuslanze Lanze im Rücken. 'Sehr Clever, dann können sie sich auch nicht wieder regenerieren.' dachte sich Shinji und bekam mehr Respekt vor Asuka. Dann erkannte er noch einen dritten, auch mit einer Lanze durchbohrt und einen Vierten, ohne Lanze, der neben dem dritten lag. Der vierte hatte sich anscheinend gerade genug regeneriert, um aufstehen zu können. Dann beobachtete Shinji etwas interessantes. Der eben aufgestandene ging zu seinem aufgespießte Kollegen und zog die Lanze aus ihm heraus. Also hatten sie sich auch schon darauf eingestellt. Jetzt schaute Shinji Richtung EVA02 und staunte wieder nicht schlecht, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm da bot.  
  
Asuka hatte gerade einen Gegner unterm linken Arm im Schwitzkasten. Da kam auch schon von rechts und links einer zugerannt. Schnell schwang sie die Beine hoch, stützte sich dabei auf den weißen EVA und rammte dann dem linken Gegner die Schuhsolen ins Gesicht. Mit dem Schwung den sie dabei erhielt rollte sie sich auf dem Rücken des EVA's aus ihrem Schwitzkasten, den sie vorher erst losließ, ab. Nach einer halben Drehung, in der sie mit dem linken Bein ausholte, trat sie dem rechten EVA in die Halsgegend, der dann auch gleich zu boden fiel. Dann stand sie wieder auf eigenen Füßen und der Gegner aus dem Schwitzkasten sackte in sich zusammen. EVA02 hat wohl beim Tritt gegen den ersten den linken Arm weiter zusammengedrückt und ihm so das Genick gebrochen. Jetzt wollte sie sich noch um die anderen beiden Kümmern, die sie 'nur' getreten hatte. Da erkannte sie plötzlich einen weißen EVA, der sich mit einer Longinuslanze von oben auf sie stürzte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang sie nach hinten und ging in Verteidigungsposition. Die Lanze bohrte sich in die Erde. Doch der Angreifer war nicht am Kampf interessiert, er schulterte seinen verletzten Kollegen, packte die Lanze und rannte wieder davon. Bevor Asuka die Lage richtig erfasste sah sie auch schon die beiden Getretenen in die gleiche Richtung rennen. Da EVA02 schon im äußeren Bereich ihres möglichen Kampfradius war unterließ sie eine Verfolgung und blieb in ihrer Haltung.  
  
Noch während dieser Kampfhandlung beobachtete Shinji, wie ein weißer EVA zu einem anderen ging, der sich gerade wieder regeneriert hatte und ihm beim aufstehen half. Dann 'starrten' sie sich eine weile an, man konnte meinen sie unterhielten sich. Schließlich trat der erste einen Schritt zurück und der zweite breitete seine Flügel aus und stieg in die Lüfte. Nachdem Shinji die Flugrichtung sah konnte er das ungefähre Ziel abschätzen. Mit Entsetzen ahnte er, was sie vorhatten und setzte ohne zu zögern seinen EVA in Bewegung. So schnell wie möglich folgte er dem fliegenden EVA. Zum Glück wurde EVA01 noch von niemandem gesehen, so wurde er bei der Verfolgung auch von keinem behelligt. Noch im rennen versuchte Shinji Kontakt mit Asuka zu bekommen, aber anscheinend war ihr Funkgerät doch mehr beschädigt worden als vermutet.  
  
Asuka war zum nichts tun verdammt, sie musste zusehen, wie die intakten EVA's die beschädigten an einem Punkt sammelten und dann warteten, bis diese wieder vollständig einsatzbereit waren. Warum hatten ausgerechnet die eine so hohe Heyflick-Grenze? Das einzigste, was sie z.Zt. machen konnte, war mehr Richtung Mittelpunkt ihres Bewegungsradius zu gehen, um notfalls auch in den Außenradius ausweichen zu können. Sie konnte das Umbilical Kabel noch nie gut leiden, es hinderte beim Kämpfen doch erheblich. Umso mehr beneidete sie Shinji und die neun Gegner um ihr S2 Organ. Sie beschloss Dr. Akagi bei Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen, schließlich war sie Asuka Langley und verdient auch so ein Organ für ihren roten EVA. Dann sah sie die weißen EVA's auf sich zukommen, ganz gemächlich, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, teils mit Doppelschwertern und teils mit Longinuslanzen bewaffnet. 'Was haben die bloß vor?' fragte sich Asuka und versuchte sich auf jeden Erdenklichen Angriff vorzubereiten. Hatte sie nicht vorhin was von neun weißen EVA's gesagt? Wieso zählte sie dann jetzt nur acht? "Meine Energieversorgung!!!" schrie sie entsetzt auf, als sie deren Vorhaben erkannte. Schnellstmöglich ließ sie ihren EVA wenden und Richtung Kabelanschluss rennen, aber sie machte noch keinen Schritt, da blitze es schon aus der Richtung des Stromanschlusses auf. 'Zu spät!' erkannte sie erschreckt und blickte instinktiv auf die Uhr ihrer Batterieversorgung. Aber der komplette taktische Monitor war nach wie vor ausgefallen. Es blieb ihr aber keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn als sie sich wieder zu ihren acht Gegnern wendete waren diese schon im schnellen Lauf zum Angriff übergegangen. EVA02 ging wieder in Defensivstellung und erwartete das Schlimmste. Doch nachdem die Acht über die Hälfte der Distanz zwischen sich und dem roten EVA zurücklegten, blieben sie abrupt stehen. Asuka verharrte in ihrer Haltung und fragte sich, was sie jetzt schon wieder vorhatten. Sie blickte kurz zurück um einen Angriff von hinten sehen zu können. Dann schaute sie noch mal zurück, weil sie nicht ganz erkannt hatte, was sie beim erstenmal sah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- 


	7. Wer zuletzt lacht

Da kam ein weißer EVA hinter dem Hügel hervor, wo sich ihr Stromanschluss befand, aber er befand sich in der Waagrechten. Kurz darauf traute sie ihren Augen nicht, sie sah EVA01 hinter dem Hügel hervorkommen die Longinuslanze lässig geschultert und auf der Spitze der Lanze war der weiße EVA durch den Rücken zur Brust hin aufgespießt. Ein riesen Stein fiel dem Mädchen vom Herzen. Ihre Erleichterung war so groß, dass Shinji sie auch ohne Funkverbindung erkennen konnte. Normalerweise ging es Asuka voll gegen den Strich, wenn ihr jemand aus der Patsche half, bzw. sie rettete. Aber bei Shinji hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert, mittlerweile war sie richtig froh in zu kennen und hoffte, dass er wusste, wie unendlich dankbar sie ihm war. Denn diesen Satz über die Lippen zu bekommen schaffte sie bestimmt noch nicht. 'Was ist da passiert?' fragt sie sich.  
  
Rückblende:  
  
'Hoffentlich schaffe ich es noch.' dachte sich der Pilot, der das Letzte aus seinem EVA herausholte um an dem Fliegendem dranzubleiben. Der weiße EVA landete schließlich hinter einem kleinen Hügel, wo Shinji den Stromanschluss in Erinnerung hatte. "Verdammt!" fluchte er und versuchte noch einen Zahn zuzulegen. Endlich kam er in Sichtweite des Anschlusses und erkannte den weißen EVA, wie er gerade seine Flügel einzog. EVA01 kam jetzt schräg hinter dem Gegner angerannt und sah, dass sich der Andere zum bücken ansetzte um sich an den Kabel schaffen zu machen. Da ließ Shinji seine Lanze fallen und sprang. Er erwischte den weißen EVA von hinten und riss ihn nach vorne über die Anschlüsse hinweg. Der Gegner landete auf dem Bauch, erholte sich aber schnell wieder und wollte sich umdrehen um zu erkennen, was ihn da mitgerissen hatte. Auch Shinji erholte sich fix wieder und ließ Rei los, die er während des Aufpralls an seinen Pilotensitz drückte, damit sie nicht durch den Plug schwamm. Durch die Trägheit des LCL's war das auch keine große Kraftanstrengung. Mit einem kurzem Blick erkannte der Junge, dass das Mädchen immer noch schlief und wandte sich wieder seinem Gegner zu. Schnell kroch EVA01 auf die gleiche Höhe, wie der Weiße und als dieser sich gerade umdrehen wollte, stütze sich ersterer mit der einen Hand ab, während er mit der Anderen eine Faust bildete und fest in das Gesicht zuschlug. Doch der weiße EVA wollte sich nach dem schlag gleich wieder umdrehen, also schlug Shinji noch mal zu. Das ganze Spiel wiederholte sich noch ein paar mal, bis sich der Gegner nicht mehr rührte. Hastig ließ der Junge EVA01 aufstehen und die Lanze holen. Wieder bei dem bewusstlosen angekommen packte er die Longinuslanze mit beiden Händen und hob sie über seinen Kopf. Im Plug folgte Shinji genau den Anweisungen seines taktischen Monitors, die ihm die genaue Lage des S2 Organs mitteilte. Nachdem er genau zielte schlug er zu. Wie üblich wurde der EVA ohne Schwierigkeiten von der Lanze durchbohrt, doch diesmal folgte dem Angriff ein heller Lichtblitz und eine kurze Energieentladung. Das waren wohl die Anzeichen für das Endgültige Ende dieses EVA's. Erleichtert ließ Shinji die Lanze los und holte erst mal tief Luft, wenn man das in dem LCL so nennen kann. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er gerade an einen schlechten Vampirfilm denken musste, den er mal vor längerem gesehen hatte.  
  
Rückblende Ende  
  
So würde es Asuka dann später auch von Shinji erzählt werden.  
  
EVA01 trat neben EVA02 und ließ den geschulterten einfach fallen. Dann drehte er sich zu den roten und verharrte eine weile. Asuka fragte sich, was er jetzt machte, da fiel ihr ein, dass er sich höchstwahrscheinlich in Verbindung mit ihr setzen wollte. Schnell wandte sie sich an ihr Funkgerät, aber es war weiterhin ohne Funktion. Die Pilotin versuchte fachmännisch das Gerät wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen, indem sie es mit Tritten und Schlägen bearbeitete. Aber der Kasten schwieg auch weiterhin. Resignierend gab sie es auf und suchte nach einer anderen Verständigungsmöglichkeit. Schließlich hatte sie auch eine Idee und ließ ihren EVA seine Finger auf den Kopf deuten, dorthin, wo der Mensch normal die Ohren hatte. Nun schüttelte der rote EVA den Kopf und Asuka hoffte, dass Shinji diese Geste verstand. Und Anscheinend tat er das, denn sie sah, wie EVA01 sich wieder zum weißen EVA drehte. Dann packte er die Longinuslanze und zog sie aus seinem Opfer heraus. Ein leichter Schrecken ging durch Asuka, sie fragte sich, was er da machte, ohne die Lanze wird sich der EVA schnell wieder erholen, so wie es schon die ganze zeit war. Mit dem Fuß drehte er dann den Weißen auf den Rücken und kniete sich dann neben ihn. Dann deutete er auf eines der beiden Löcher, die die doppelspitzige Lanze hinterließ. Dann drehte EVA01 den Kopf zu Asuka und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger an seinem Hals entlang, das Zeichen für Kopf ab. Da verstand die Pilotin, das war ihr Schwachpunkt. EVA02 hob den Daumen, als Zeichen, dass sie verstand. Nun drehte sie sich zu den verbliebenen Acht, die immer noch wie angewurzelt dastanden, anscheinend hatten sie Probleme den endgültigen Verlust aus ihren Reihen zu verstehen, bzw. zu verarbeiten. Das Blatt hat sich gewendet und Asuka grinste über beide Ohren, was ihr EVA auch gemacht hätte, wäre er dazu und der Lage gewesen. Shinji tat es ihr gleich und ging auch in Position. Asuka schätze noch die Strecke zwischen ihnen und den Gegnern ab und stellte befriedigt fest, dass die Weißen locker in ihrem Aktionsradius standen. Gleichzeitig begannen beide EVA's loszustürmen und begannen so von ihrer Seite aus den Angriff. Shinji wollte Asuka noch die Lanze zuwerfen, dazu war es jetzt aber zu spät. Die Erde bebte unter den beiden vorstürmenden Kampfkolossen, wobei die andere Partei weiterhin ratlos dastand.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
EVA01 setzte seine Lanze zum Wurf an, visierte wahllos einen EVA an und warf, nachdem der Taktische Monitor das Ziel bestätigte. Die Lanze traf genau ihr Ziel und man sah wieder ein Aufblitzen gefolgt von dem Zusammensacken des Weißen, das war die Bestätigung, jetzt waren es nur noch sechs. "Angeber." sagte Asuka und grinste, es war aber nicht böse gemeint, es machte mehr Mut und sie entschlossener dem Kampf ein schnelles Ende zu setzen. Mit einem wilden Schrei stürzte sie sich auf zwei weiße EVA's, die dicht beieinander standen und riss beide zu Boden. Schnell erholte sie sich wieder von dem Aufprall und stand wieder auf. Dabei entwendete sie dem einen seine Longinuslanze und zielte auf die Stelle, die ihr Shinji gezeigt hatte. Aber ohne Taktischen Monitor war es doch mehr eine schätzen, doch Asuka war zuversichtlich. Dann stieß sie zu und es kam der erhoffte Lichtblitz. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht richtig fassen, sie hatte es geschafft. Sie durfte sich aber nicht lange über ihren Sieg freuen, denn um sie herum kamen die restlichen sechs EVA's aus ihrer Starre. Asuka erkannte, wie sich der zweite EVA, den sie umgerissen hatte wieder im Sitzen aufrichtete. Bevor dieser dann aber aufrecht saß versetzte EVA02 ihm einen Tritt unters Kinn und schon ging der Gegner wieder zu boden. Schnell zog Asuka die Lanze aus dem Ersten und stieß sie nach kurzem Zielen auch dem Zweiten die Lanze in den Oberkörper. Doch diesmal blieb die Bestätigung aus, also wiederholte sie die Prozedur. Erst nach dem vierten Versuch kam der erhoffte Lichtblitz und von da an waren es nur noch fünf. Schließlich waren die Verbliebenden völlig wieder erwacht und begannen von ihrer Seite aus wieder zu kämpfen.  
  
Das 'Erwachen' der Gegner merkte auch Shinji, denn nachdem er einen weiteren weißen EVA mit seinem Ellenbogen ins Gesicht schlug, erkannte er, wie ein weiterer EVA mit einer Longinuslanze bewaffnet, von der Seite her auf ihn stürmte. Schnell packte er den ersten EVA, den er anscheinend eben bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, und nutzte ihn als Schild gegen den Zweiten. Ohne es noch verhindern zu können stieß dieser seine Lanze durch den Kollegen und ein Heller Lichtblitz bewies, dass er genau das S2 Organ getroffen haben muss. 'Na super, warum ist das nicht schon vorhin passiert, als ich das erste mal mit denen kämpfte?' fragte sich der Pilot, aber jetzt war nicht sie zeit darüber nachzudenken. Er sah, wie der zweite die Lanze losließ und sofort sackte der EVA, der sie noch im Rücken stecken hatte in sich zusammen. Wenn Shinji es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er gesagt der Zweite macht einen verstörten Eindruck, auf jeden Fall bewegte er sich momentan nicht mehr. Anscheinend hatten die Programmierer des Dummy Plug den Fall, dass sie sich gegenseitig entgültig außer Gefecht setzten, nicht vorgesehen. Shinji erkannte seine Chance zuzuschlagen, erkannte ein Doppelschwert schräg hinter ihm. EVA01 drehte den Oberkörper, griff nach dem Schwert und holte beim zurückdrehen den Schwung zum Zuschlagen. Er traf auch die Stelle, die er anvisierte, aber der Lichtblitz blieb aus. 'Daneben!' dachte Shinji bitter. Auf dem taktischen Monitor erkannte er, dass das S2 Organ etwas höher saß. Zum Glück steckte das Schwert längs zum EVA, also packte der Junge noch mal kräftig zu um hob mit einem kräftigen Ruck das Schwert an. Die Klinge bewegte sich nach oben durch den EVA und dann kam endlich der erhoffte Lichtblitz. Schnell ließ EVA01 das Schwert los und der auch dieser Gegner ging zu Boden. Shinji musste sich kurz ausruhen, körperlich gab es zwar keine Anstrengung aber es war doch ein großer Psychischer Druck, der auf ihm lastete. "Es sind nur seelenlose Maschinen, es sind nur seelenlose Maschinen, es sind nur seelenlose Maschinen, es sind nur seelenlose Maschinen...." sagte er immer wieder zu sich um den Kampf wieder zu rechtfertigen. "ACHTUNG!" hörte er plötzlich und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Schnell blickte er in Richtung des Ausrufes und erkannte Rei, die entsetzt noch oben blickte. Sie war also wieder aufgewacht. Rasch folgte er ihrem Blick und erkannte einen weißen EVA, der sich von oben mit einer Longinuslanze auf ihn stürzte. "Shitt!" sagte Shinji und kreuzte instinktiv die Arme des EVA's vor seinem Kopf. 'Das wird hart!' dachte sich der Junge und bereitete sich auf den Einschlag vor. Doch es sollte nicht soweit kommen, denn kurz bevor der Angreifer sein Ziel erreichte traf ihn etwas von der Seite, was ihn heftig aus der Bahn brachte. Shinji erkannte, dass ein weißer EVA mit einer Lanze in der Brust den anderen getroffen hatte. Schnell blickte er in die Richtung aus der der aufgespießte EVA angeflogen kam und erkannte EVA02, der gerade seine Arme auspendeln ließ. "Danke!" sagte Shinji und er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn auch ohne Funkgerät verstand. Schnell riss sich der Junge zusammen und beeilte sich den abgewehrten Angreifer auch entgültig schachmatt zu setzen. Asuka tat es ihm gleich, mit ihrem letzten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Schließlich waren alle neun EVA's besiegt, auf Dauer letztendlich. Die Piloten konnten es noch gar nicht so richtig glauben, aber nach einer kurzen Kontrolle erkannten sie mit Erleichterung, dass die Wunden der Weißen sich nicht wieder schlossen. Entspannt ließ sich Shinji weiter in seinen Sitz sinken. dann blickte er hoch zu Rei, die sich immer noch am oberen Teil des Sitzes festhielt, und lächelte ihr zu. Rei wusste diese Geste nicht ganz richtig zu deuten und in ihrem inneren stieg ein Gefühl der Nervosität hoch. 'Was soll ich jetzt tun? Soll ich was sagen? Was erwartet er von mir?' fragte sich das Mädchen. Schließlich rang sie sich zu folgendem Satz durch: "Du hast es geschafft Shinji." sagte sie im gewohnten emotionslosen Ton. Doch Shinji schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: "Das stimmt nicht. WIR haben es geschafft! Alleine wäre es unmöglich gewesen."  
  
Rei wollte schon widersprechen, aber dann fiel ihr auf, dass er recht hatte. Jetzt wusste sie nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, was sie jetzt am besten tun kann. Schließlich erwiderte sie sein Lächeln und Shinji glaubte darunter zu schmelzen. Eine ganze Weile verging so, bis sich der Junge dann von dem Anblick losriss. Er hatte langsam keine Lust mehr in dieser Brühe zu schwimmen. Er sah sich um und erkannte EVA02, der irgendwas gestikulierte. Asuka wollte ihm irgendwas mitteilen und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sie in ihrem Plug tobte, weil er nicht reagierte. Er schluckte, das gab bestimmt noch ein böses Donnerwetter. Auf jeden Fall erkannte er dann, dass Asuka aussteigen wollte und sie ihm zum folgen aufforderte. Schließlich nickte EVA01 als Zustimmung, doch kurz bevor er die Evakuierung des Plugs einleitete erkannte Shinji Staubwolken am Horizont und brach sein Vorhaben gleich wieder ab. Asuka tat es ihm gleich. Der Junge ließ näher ranzoomen und erkannte, dass es sich um Panzer handelten, eine ganze Menge Panzer, gefolgt von Flugzeugen, die durch ihre Düsenanordnung auch wie ein Hubschrauber schweben konnten. Bei nochmaligen Zoomen erkannte er eine Aufschrift: JSSDF. Shinji stöhnte auf. 'Nicht die schon wieder!' dachte er sich. Dann erkannte er, wie EVA02 zum Lauf gegen die Armee ansetzte, dann aber wieder verharrte. Sie schien sich ihres Aktionsradius wieder bewusst zu werden. Shinji erinnerte sich, wie Misato ihm vom Angriff der JSSDF in der Geo Front erzählte und davon, dass Asuka sie zurückgeschlagen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie sauer auf die war. Shinji überschlug kurz und überlegte, was die JSSDF gegen zwei EVA's und ihren AT-Feldern auszusetzen hatten. Ihm fiel nichts ein, also richtete er EVA01 auf und ließ ihn die Fäuste ballen. Shinji hoffte, dass sein EVA in dieser Haltung bedrohlich genug wirkte um die Soldaten abzuschrecken. EVA02 tat es ihm gleich, doch zusätzlich leuchteten seine Augen noch auf. Er hoffte auch, dass Asuka sich zurückhielt, damit es ungewollt zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommt. "Was wollen die bloß? Ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht." erwiderte Rei  
  
"Na ja, auf jeden Fall sind sie unseren AT-Feldern nicht gewachsen. Vielleicht können wir uns auf eine friedliche Lösung einigen." sagte er und wollte gerade sein AT-Feld aufspannen, als ihn Rei unterbrach: "Das ist unnötig." Sie meinte damit das AT-Feld von EVA01. Überrascht drehte sich Shinji zu ihr um und erkannte, dass sie weiterhin auf die Außenbilder schaute. Shinji folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass alle Panzer standen, bis auf einen, der fuhr weiter auf sie zu. Der Junge zoomte wieder heran und erfasste einen Mann an der oberen Einstiegsluke, der eine weiße Fahne schwang. Sie kamen friedlich, damit fiel die Anspannung von Shinji wieder ab, was dazu führte, dass sein EVA sich entspannte und leicht mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne schwang. Genauso, wie wenn er früher aus einem Schacht in NEO Tokyo 3 kam und sich die Halterung lösten. Dann sah er rüber zu EVA02, erleichtert stellte er auch dort fest, dass sein AT-Feld nicht aufgebaut war und die Augen nicht mehr leuchteten. Er blieb aber noch in seiner aufgerichteten Haltung. Dann richtete Shinji seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fahnenschwenker zu, der inzwischen aus dem Panzer geklettert war. Dieser betrachtete sich kurz die zwei Riesen und dann war auch ihm eine große Erleichterung anzusehen. Jetzt nahm er die Fahne in eine Hand und lehnte sie auf seine Schulter. Mit der jetzt freien Hand griff er an ein Funkgerät, welches an seinem Gürtel hing, hielt es den EVA's entgegen und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Aber natürlich, es viel Shinji wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Funkverkehr mit den EVA's wurde über einen Zerhacker geführt und die Codes dafür waren streng geheim, wie alles in diesem NERV-Laden. Doch bevor der Junge irgendwie hätte reagieren können kam schon einer dieser Schwebeflugzeuge angeflogen und landete in der Nähe des Panzers. Er setzte noch nicht richtig auf, da kam auch schon Misato herausgesprungen und rannte schnurstracks in Richtung des Soldaten. Automatisch schaute Shinji in Richtung Pyramide. Dort wo der Schacht anfing waren mehrer Gerätschaften der JSSDF aufgebaut, die wohl der Bergung dienen sollten. Dann sah er wieder zu Misato und erkannte, wie sie dem Soldaten das Funkgerät aus der Hand riss und irgendwas eintippte. Dazwischen sagte sie irgendwas zu dem Soldaten, der völlig perplex nebendrann stand. Schließlich sprach sie etwas in das Funkgerät und, oh Wunder der Technik, aus seinem Funkgerät war was zu hören.  
  
"Shinji? Hallo? kannst Du mich hören? Bitte antworten."  
  
"Ja ich verstehe dich klar und deutlich, was wollen die hier?" damit konnte er nur die JSSDF meinen.  
  
"Keine Angst, die UN hat das Oberkommando über die JSSDF übernommen, sie sind hier um uns zu helfen." Da war Shinji baff, damit hatte er nun nicht mehr gerechnet.  
  
"Wie geht es euch? Asuka kannst Du mich hören? Du kannst dich wieder beruhigen, die Soldaten sind jetzt auf unserer Seite. Asuka? Hallo?..."  
  
"Ähh.... ähhh... Ihr Funkgerät ist kaputt, sie kann uns nicht hören, aber warte wir kommen raus."  
  
Shinji drehte seinen EVA zu Asuka herüber und hob den Daumen hoch, dass Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dann setzte sich EVA01 hin und stütze sich rückwärts auf die Ellenbogen, die Position um am bequemsten, außerhalb der EVA Käfige, aus dem Plug herauszukommen. Nachdem Shinji die Luke des Plugs öffnete und das Tageslicht auf Rei fiel, musste er wieder gegen das Nasenbluten kämpfen. 'An so was kann man sich einfach nicht gewöhnen!' gab er resignierend zu.  
  
"Ähhh... öhhh... Am besten wartest du hier noch."  
  
Rei verstand zwar nicht warum, aber sie stimmte zu. Dann sprang er aus der Luke und kletterte das kurze Stück zum Boden hinunter. Unten angekommen schüttelte er grob das LCL von seinem blanken Oberkörper und ging auf Misato und den Soldaten zu. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn eine überfreudige Misato nahm ihn in die Arme und dem Jungen blieb die Luft weg.  
  
"Misato... ich freue mich auch......... ich bekommen keine Luft....." Schließlich ließ sie los und Shinji konnte wieder Luft holen.  
  
"Wie geht es Dir? Seid ihr in Ordnung? Wo ist Rei?..." Sprudelte es aus ihr nur so heraus und bei der letzten Frage fiel ihm wieder ein, was er noch wollte.  
  
"Ja... Rei.... genau" er wandte sich an den Soldaten "entschuldigen sie, kann ich mir mal ihre Jacke ausleihen?"  
  
"Haben sie was an den Ohren? Nun machen sie schon!" Fuhr Misato ihn an, als dieser Shinji nur fragend anblickte und so schnell wie möglich kam er dann der Aufforderung nach.  
  
"Danke." sagte Shinji und ging wieder Richtung Entry Plug.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Asuka wohl ihr Mistrauen verloren, denn jetzt ging EVA02 auch in Position, um den Plug zu verlassen.  
  
Unter seinem Plug knäulte Shinji die Jacke zusammen und warf sie dann in die Einstiegsluke.  
  
"Zieh die bitte an und komm raus." rief er hoch. Kurz darauf kam Rei mit angezogener Jacke aus der Luke zum Vorschein und kletterte herunter. Kurz bevor sie unten war kam Shinji zu ihr und wollte ihr helfen. Er griff dem Mädchen an die Hüften und ließ sie sanft auf den Boden gleiten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst wo er seine Hände hatte. Schnell nahm er sie weg und brachte noch ein verlegenes "Entschuldige". Rei fand das nicht weiter tragisch, im Gegenteil, ihr gefiel seine Berührung, deshalb war sie ihm auch nicht böse. Als Antwort auf die Entschuldigung lächelt sie ihn wieder an und Shinji hört sich schlucken.  
  
"Ich glaube ja nicht, was ich da sehe!" kam es aus der anderen Richtung und als sich beide umdrehte erkannten sie Asuka die breitbeinig dastand und die Hände auf die Hüfte stützte. "Da reißt man sich den Hintern auf, um den Stützpunkt zu verteidigen und die zwei da machen es sich im Entry Plug gemütlich!" empörte sie sich weiter.  
  
"Asuka... das... ich.... sie... es ist nicht so wie du denkst.." stotterte Shinji. und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Jajaja" gab sie zurück und kam ein paar Schritte vor "Glaubst du du kannst mir was verheimlichen? Du alter Frauenheld!" Rei verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht, sie war doch nur in dem Plug, weil Shinji sie vor der Verschmelzung mit Lilith schützen wollte. Sie wollte den Sachverhalt gerade aufklären, da drehte sich Asuka auch schon wieder mit dem Rücken zu den beiden und sprach: "Da sieht man mal wieder, wer hier der bessere Pilot ist, ich kann meinen EVA auch alleine steuern!" dabei musste sie ganz schön grinsen, sie liebte es nach wie vor Shinji zu necken.  
  
Da wurde es dem Jungen zu bunt, mit ernster Miene ging er auf Asuka zu und tippte ihr auf die Schulter, als er hinter ihr stand. Diese drehte sich um und erschrak etwas. Hatte sie es übertrieben? Er würde sie doch nicht anschreien, oder etwa...... Doch sie konnte den Gedanken nicht zuende führen, da fing Shinji auch schon an zu grinsen und hob sie leicht in die Luft. "Wir haben es geschafft!" stieß der junge freudig hervor und fing an sich im Kreis zu drehen. Erst jetzt merkte Asuka, dass er es war, der sie neckte, doch das war nicht tragisch. Sie fiel in sein Lachen mit ein und schrie öfters ein "Jipppiieeee", während sie im Kreis geschleudert wurde. Rei beobachtete die Szene mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Sie fragte sich, wie das Schauspiel da vor ihren Augen zu deuten sei und warum machte sich gerade das Gefühl der Enttäuschung in ihrem Herzen breit? Sie wusste es nicht, trotzdem sah sie sich das menschliche Zwischenspiel zwischen Asuka und Shinji weiter an.  
  
Die kleine Siegesfeier wurde jäh durch ein leichtes Erdbeben unterbrochen. Sofort ließ Shinji Asuka wieder auf den Boden sinken und suchte selbst nach Halt. Nachdem sie sich umblickten erkannten sie, wie weiße Gestallt durch den Erdboden wuchs, wie ein Geist, der durch eine Wand flog. Die Gestallt nahm Form an und je mehr von ihr erschien, umso heller wurde es auch. Schließlich war sei einwandfrei zu erkennen, es war Lilith, die sich befreit hatte. Ohne zu zögern rannte Shinji zu Rei und stellte sich schützend vor sie. Asuka rannte schon in Richtung ihres EVA's, um es gegen den Engel aufzunehmen. Doch da wurde das Licht stärker und alle Leute in der Umgebung blieben bewegungsunfähig stehen. Dann hörten sie alle eine Stimme in ihren Köpfen: 'Ihr habt es vollbracht. Ihr habt euer Schicksal geändert und verdient es jetzt ohne uns weiterzuleben. Ich überlasse euch Adam, er soll ein Mahnmal für eure Gesellschaft sein. Ich werde euch jetzt verlassen. .... Und keine Angst ich werde sie dir nicht wegnehmen, aber du musst gut auf sie aufpassen.' Und damit entstand eine Lichtsäule um den Engel durch die er auch verschwand und die Menschen konnten sich wieder bewegen. Den letzten Satz des Engels verstanden nur vier Personen, denen die im Terminal Dogma dabei waren. 'Die kommt wieder.' dachte Shinji, der ja mehr wusste. Erleichtert drehte er sich zu Rei um und sagte: "Du hast gehört, was sie gesagt hat."  
  
Rei sah auf den Boden und sagte traurig: "Ich werde dir nicht zur Last fallen."  
  
Shinji glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Dann nahm er sie sanft in den Arm und sagte zärtlich: "Das kannst Du gar nicht. Wenn ich einen Menschen mag, dann kann er mir nicht zu Last fallen."  
  
Seine Worte machten sie überglücklich und lächelnd erwiderte sie seine Umarmung.  
  
"Da wird man ja direkt eifersüchtig!" das war Asuka, die von ihrem beinahe Einsatz zurückkam.  
  
Wie auf Kommando ließ Shinji Rei los und bekam einen roten Kopf. Jahrelang 'trainierte' Reaktionen schüttelt man doch nicht so einfach ab.  
  
Rei analysierte Asukas Aussage und Shinji Verhalten darauf und kam zu ihrem eigenen Schluss. "Ist Shinji eine zwischenmenschliche Beziehung mit dir eingegangen?" Fragte sie im gewöhnlichen ton, aber innerlich wäre sie am liebsten davongerannt um eine bestimmte Antwort nie hören zu müssen. Shinji und Asuka schauten Rei erstaunt und fragend an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie Rei's frage 'übersetzt' hatten. Bei Shinji war die Folge auf diese Frage, dass sich sein Farbzustand beibehielt, wenn nicht sogar noch verstärkte. Asuka hingegen lächelte leicht und sagte: "Du meinst ob er mein Freund ist?" Sie erwartete keine Antwort, sondern ging zu Shinji und legte verführerisch ihre Arme um seinen Hals und meinte schnurrend: "Oh Shinji, hast du ihr nichts von uns erzählt? Von den Nächten, in denen wir in einem Bett lagen und was wir da gemacht haben?"  
  
Rei glaubte, es zerreiße sie von innen heraus, aber nach außen zeigte sie keine Reaktionen.  
  
Shinji kam mit der Situation überhaupt nicht zurecht, er hätte jetzt viel lieber noch mal gegen eine Horde EVA's gekämpft. Dementsprechend langsam waren auch seine Überlegungen. Er dachte krampfhaft nach, was Asuka jetzt vorhatte und da fiel ihm ein, dass sie nur eine Situation meinen konnte:  
  
Du.... du meinst unser Synchrontraining im Kampf gegen Israfel? Da habe wir nur in einem großen Bett geschlafen..... weiter ist nichts passiert..."  
  
Schlagartig war das Lächeln aus Asukas Gesicht verschwunden. Dann ließ sie ihn los und gab ihm einen Schlag ins Genick.  
  
"Das will ich dir auch schwer geraten haben, ansonsten würdest du heute hier nicht stehen." Dann wandte sie sich an Rei: "Nein, wie du siehst ist er nicht mein Freund. Er ist ein Baka...." sie korrigierte sich: "er ist mein kleiner Baka, dem ich immer aus der Patsche helfen muss und der mir ab und zu zusehen darf, wie ich einen Engel vermöbele." Jetzt drehte sie sich um, ging hocherhobene Hauptes weg und saget noch, während sie mit einer Hand abwinkte: "Du kannst ihn also gerne haben."  
  
Das erleichterte Rei doch und gleichzeitig zog es ihr die Röte auf die Wangen.  
  
Dann drehte sich Asuka noch mal zu den beiden um und rief: "Ach Rei noch einen Tipp für später: nimm Ohrenschützer mit Shinji schnarcht im Schlaf unerhört laut!"  
  
'Baka......? Patsche helfen......?? zusehen.....??? schnarchen.....????????????' rekapitulierte der Junge und merkte erst jetzt, dass Asuka ihn schon wieder aufgezogen hatte.  
  
"ASUKA!!!" gab er empört von sich und rannte auf Asuka zu, um sie vorerst zum schweigen zu bringen. Doch diese hatte, den Braten schon längst gerochen und rannte jetzt lachend vor Shinji davon.  
  
Rei betrachtete sich die Szene und erkannte eine tiefe Bindung zwischen Shinji und Asuka, aber nicht als ein Paar, sondern als gute Freunde. Nein, mehr als Geschwister, was genetisch natürlich nicht möglich war. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie kicherte und fragte sich gleichzeitig warum sie das tat. Anscheinend war sie auf dem besten Weg menschliche Gefühle zu ergründen. Dann versuchte sie jedoch logisch zu ergründen, wann sie Tipp von Pilot Langley.... sie korrigierte sich: von Asuka wohl anwenden müsse...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Inzwischen bei Misato und dem Soldaten: Der Soldat sah in die Richtung der Jugendlichen und erkannte, wie der Junge mit hochrotem Kopf dem Mädchen mit den rote Haaren wie ein besessener hinterher rannte. "Wollen sie da nicht dazwischengehen?" fragte er und deutete in die Richtung.  
  
"Die wissen was sie tun, keine Angst. Also..." gewohnheitsgemäß suchte Misato die Punkte am Oberkörper des Soldaten ab, von denen man Rang und Name ablesen konnte. Aber sie kam ins Stocken, weil die Jacke mit diesen Informationen Rei hatte und auf dem Unterhemd nichts zu erkenne war. Der Soldat erfasste die Situation ebenfalls und salutierte stramm: "Oberst Brazo Alkher von der UN und Oberbefehlshaber der JSSDF." Misato salutierte ebenfalls "Major Misato Katsuragi, oberster Befehlshaber vom NERV Hauptquartier." sie blickt noch mal schnell hinter sich zu Hubschrauber, wo Ritsuko den immer noch bewusstlosen Kommandanten medizinisch beobachtet, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Angaben auch stimmten. "Also noch mal, was hat die UN bewegt, jetzt doch noch selbst einzugreifen?  
  
"Äh ja..." Oberst Alkher räusperte sich "wir haben Informationen über SEELE's Pläne bezüglich des Third Impact erhalten und wollten einschreiten. Offensichtlich waren wir zu spät, zum Glück konnten sie die Situation retten."  
  
"Das kann man wohl sagen." bekräftigte Misato  
  
"Genau, des weiteren benötigen wir ihre Hilfe!"  
  
Jetzt war Misato doch überrascht.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Noch während sich die beiden Offizier unterhielten ging die Sonne in der Geo Front langsam unter und über die Flächen der Front sah man zwei Kinder, die Fangen spielten. So sah es aus der Ferne jedenfalls aus... 


	8. Epilog

Encore une fois  
  
Epilog  
  
Mitten in Russland stand ein kleiner Industriepark, der halb von einem Wäldchen umgeben war. Zwischen dem Wäldchen und dem Park gab es noch eine gerodeten Streifen, von mindestens 200m. Zur anderen Hälfte des Parks war alles flach, nur eine Straße führte direkt an das Werkstor. Offiziell war es eine Straße, aber es sah wie ein besserer Feldweg aus, der nur mit geländegängigen Fahrzeugen befahren werden konnte. Etwas weiter weg gab es Häuseransammlung, die sich an der Straße lagen. Es waren höchstwahrscheinlich die Wohnungen der Werksarbeiter. Vor dem Werktor, quer über die Straße gab es eine größere Betonfläche. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte man fest, dass es sich um eine Landebahn handelte. Im Grunde war das nichts ungewöhnliches, denn Rohstoffe und fertige Produkte des Industrieparkes über die 'Straße' zu transportieren hätte keine Versicherung der Welt abgesegnet. Also blieb nur der Luftweg. Wenn man sich die Landebahn allerdings von oben betrachtete stellte man etwas merkwürdiges fest: Man erkannte die ursprüngliche Landebahn, auf der ein mittleres Transportflugzeug leicht landen konnte. Allerdings wurde die Bahn ausgebaut in Breite und Länge und jetzt würde ein geübter Pilot einen Jumbo Jet dort auf den boden bringen. Und dieser Park machte nicht den Eindruck solche Mengen zu produzieren, die eine solche Landebahn rechtfertigten. Übrigens produzieren, der ganze Park machte einen merkwürdigen Eindruck. Auf den ersten Blick war alles normal: Gebäude, Rohre, Pipelines, Tanks, es sah alles nach einer normalen Raffinerie aus, wie es in der Einöde Russlands nicht ungewöhnlich war, weil es dort immer noch recht große Ölvorkommen gab. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte man, dass kein Rauch von der Produktion aufstieg, es brannte keine Fackel zum verbrennen überflüssiger Gase, wie sie bei der Raffinerie entstehen. Und es war ruhig, zu ruhig für einen Industriepark dieser Größe. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass dieses Gelände nicht mehr genutzt wir, dagegen sprechen aber die Leute, die über das Werksgelände gehen und das Licht, was in den Gebäuden brannte. Außerdem waren an dem Tor Leute postiert, welche wohl den Werkschutz darstellen sollten. Sie waren bewaffnet und wirkten sehr militärisch, allerdings hätte ein Agent oder Spion gleich erkannt, dass es sich um Söldner handelte.  
  
Einer dieser Söldner rieb sich gerade die Hände, während der andere locker dastand und einen Arm auf der Maschinenpistole lehnte, welches er sich umgehängt hatte.  
  
"Verdammt kalt hier!" Fluchte der erste.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht was du willst." antwortete der Andere, der sich jetzt auch lieber aufwärmen würde, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken "Wir haben doch Sommer und im Sommer ist es meistens Warm."  
  
"Dummschwätzer, erstens ist der 'Sommer' fast vorbei und seit dem Second Impact geht es dann direkt in den Winter über und zweitens sind hier die Höchsttemperaturen im Sommer vielleicht mal 10 Grad über Null."  
  
Er übertrieb schon etwas, dass wusste sein Kollege, aber im Grunde hatte er recht, einen Hitzestich wäre das letzte, was man hier bekäme. Der Söldner blickte gen den Himmel und hielt die Hand vor die blendende Sonne. Die Sonne schien den ganzen Tag und kein Wölkchen war zu sehen, trotzdem wurde es nicht wesentlich wärmer. Da erblickte er was am Horizont, aber er konnte es nicht genau erkennen.  
  
"Schau mal, da ist was in der Ferne, meinst du das ist ein Transportflugzeug?" Fragte der Söldner den ersten und war über die Abwechslung froh. Er konnte das Gejammer von dem anderen nicht mehr hören, davon wurde ihm auch nicht wärmer.  
  
"Meinst Du?" sagte dieser und spähte zum Horizont "Hoffentlich, dann kommt vielleicht etwas Leben hier in die Bude."  
  
Nachdem das Flugzeug näher gekommen war meinte der Zweite: "Der ist aber größer, als die normalen Flieger die zu uns kommen."  
  
"Das ist ein riesen Pott. Der ist genauso groß wie damals der Flieger, der den..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, weil ihn der Zweite heftig von der Seite anstieß und ihn dann durchdringlich anschaute.  
  
"Du weißt, dass wir nicht darüber reden sollen!"  
  
"Was ist los? Hast Du schiss?"  
  
"Wir werden hier unverschämt gut bezahlt und eigentlich dürften wir von den Angelegenheiten nichts wissen. Weißt Du noch, wie uns der Alte gebeten hatte, alles zu vergessen, was wir hier ungewöhnliches gesehen haben?"  
  
Er erinnerte sich, bei diesem Gespräch liefe es jedem Anwesenden eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Der Alte, wie er im allgemeinen genannt wurde, hatte was unheimliches, gefährliches an sich. Ein Blick in seine Augen ließ jeden merken, dass mit dem Alten nicht zu scherzen war. Nach dieser Unterredung kochte die Gerüchteküche nur noch auf kleiner Flamme.  
  
Erst jetzt merkten beide, dass ein Auto angefahren kam und in Kurzer Entfernung zum Tor parkte. Es war ein Standartgeländewagen, der oft in dieser Gegend zu sehen war. Was allerdings aus dem Auto Ausstieg war alles andere als Standart.  
  
Eine Frau stieg aus. Sie hatte eine dickere rote Jacke, einen Rock, der bis mitte Oberschenkel ging, Wanderschuhe, die zum auftreten zwar nicht passten, aber hier unvermeidlich waren, ein Barett und eine Sonnenbrille an. Die Männer erkannten, dass sie eine Traumfigur hatte und hätten sie bestimmt auch gleich angemacht, wenn sie nicht im 'Dienst' gewesen wären.  
  
Die Frau orientierte sich kurz, klemmte eine Mappe unter den Arm und ging auf die zwei Söldner am Tor zu. Schnell waren die Diskussion und das Flugzeug vergessen. Der eine fragte sich inzwischen, wie die Frau es schaffte hier mit einem Rock herumzulaufen, ohne zu erfrieren, doch bevor er seine Überlegungen weiterführen konnte stand sie auch schon vor ihnen und musterte die Männer.  
  
"AUA!!!" fluchte Misato "Verdammte Schlaglöcher."  
  
Jetzt fuhr sie schon seit Stunden über die Straßen in diesem Land und mittlerweile sollte sie eigentlich die schlechten Straßen kennen. Manche Schlaglöcher waren so heftig, dass sie trotz des Geräumigen Geländefahrzeugs mit dem Kopf an die Decke knallte. So wie eben.  
  
'Was tue ich hier eigentlich?' fragte sie sich. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an die letzten zwei Wochen, angefangen an dem Tag, an dem die Childs den Angriff gegen Nerv und den Third Impact abgewendet hatten. Oberst Alkher hatte ihr die Situation erklärt.  
  
SEELE hatte einen Alternativplan, wenn der ursprüngliche nicht klappen würde, was er nicht tat. Wenn sie schon nicht den Impact auslösen konnten, so wollten sie wenigsten ihre Macht auf der Erde ausbreiten. Dazu wollte sie die EVA's der 5er Baureihe benutzen. Die neun, die besiegt wurden waren längst nicht alle geplanten, sie waren zu dem Zeitpunkt eben gerade fertiggestellt worden. Wie viele es im nachhinein sind ist noch nicht bekannt, man weiß nur, dass es sie gibt und dass sie bald einsatzbereit sind. Theoretisch würde schon einer dieser EVA reichen und das Militär der Erde hätte keine Möglichkeit ihn aufzuhalten, wie bei den Engeln. Und genau hier kam NERV ins Spiel. Sie waren die Einzigsten, die gegen die EVA's von SEELE bestehen konnten.  
  
Nachdem man wieder einigermaßen Zutritt zum Central Dogma hatte begann man auch gleich mit den Details. Es musste geplant, organisiert und gehandelt werden. Ein großes Problem stellten die eigenen EVAs dar. Es gab nur ein einsatzfähiges Modell EVA01. EVA02 mußte noch reparriert werden, was noch etwas dauern würde. Trotzdem gab es noch das Problem mit der Energieversorgung. Nur EVA01 konnte unabhängig operieren, wegen seinem S2 Organ. "Laß mich mal machen." hörte sie Ritsuko sagen, und erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an das freche Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht. Dieselbe Antwort gab sie, als man sich überlegte, wo man noch einen EVA für Rei herbekommen könnte, einen neuen zu bauen würde zu lange dauern.  
  
Die Piloten stellten diesmal gar kein Problem dar. Als sie von eventuellen neuen weißen EVA hörten, waren sie sofort bei der Sache. Asuka wäre sofort mit bloßen Händen und einem Messer zwischen den Zähnen auf die Kolosse losgegangen. Shinji's Miene verfinsterte sich, man sah im an, dass er zu allem entschlossen war. Rei zeigte äußerlich keine Anzeichen, aber Misato glaubte in ihren Augen ein gefährliches Funkeln erkannt zu haben. Somit waren die Vorbereitungen von NERV aus in vollem Gange, dann war die UN dran.  
  
Brazo Alkher stellte jede Menge Informationen des UN Geheimdienstes zur Verfügung. Wie sich herausstellte kamen diese zum großen Teil von Kaji. Also hatte er für diesen Verein gearbeitet, aber Misato hatte nicht viel zeit um darüber nachzudenken, es gab zu viel zu tun. Oberst Alkher war auch beim UN Geheimdienst, da war sich Misato absolut sicher, er beteiligte sich sehr an der Planung und brachte ein großes Ideenreichtum mit. Der Plan war, die anderen EVAs schon vor ihrer Fertigstellung außer Gefecht zu setzen, deswegen musste auch alles sehr schnell gehen.  
  
Deswegen war sie hier in Russland und fror sich einen ab. Warum sie keine Hose trug verstand sie selbst nicht ganz. Ein weiteres Schlagloch riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Unter übelsten Flüchen sah sie, dass sie sich ihrem Ziel näherte. Sie parkte ihr Fahrzeug beim Tor und machte den Motor aus. Nachdem alles ruhig war ging ihr noch mal die Unterhaltung mit Brazo durch den Kopf. Er war nicht wirklich dafür, dass sie zu diesem Einsatz ging, Erst dachte sie er wäre ein Macho, doch die Reaktion auf die Frage, ob er sich sorgen um sie machen würde bewies ihr was anderes. Endgültig riss sie sich von den Erinnerungen los, packte ihre Sachen, stieg aus dem Auto und ging äußerlich ganz ruhig gebend auf die Söldner zu. Als sie vor diesen Männern stand wurde ihr wieder bewusst wie gefährlich ihre Aktion hier war, doch für einen Rückzieher war es schon längst zu spät.  
  
"Guten Tag, ich bin Major Katsuragi vom NERV Hauptquartier in Tokyo 3. Ich würde gerne den Verantwortlichen dieser Institution sprechen." Stellte sich Misato vor und zeigte gleichzeitig ihren Ausweis, der ihre Aussage bestätigen sollte.  
  
Bei beiden Söldnern gingen gleichzeitig die Alarmsirenen an. Man hatte sie vor UN und NERV Agenten gewarnt und sie hatten den Befehl solch einen sofort zu liquidieren. Doch dieser Fall war etwas anders. Sie war offensichtlich kein Agent, sie hatte sich gleich ausgewiesen und stellte keine Bedrohung dar. Also verstießen sie nicht direkt gegen einen Befehl, wenn sie noch am leben ließen. Trotzdem schauten die zwei Söldner etwas dumm aus der Wäsche. Erst als Misato den Kopf schieflegte und fragend blinzelte reagierte der zweite Söldner.  
  
"Warten sie hier bitte." sagte er so gefasst wie möglich und ging in Richtung Wachhäuschen, von wo aus er den Kommandanten der Anlage anrufen wollte.  
  
Der andere Söldner hatte auch wieder sein Fassung gefunden, stellte sich stramm hin und griff fest nach seiner MP.  
  
Dem Kommandant war überhaupt nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Bis vor zwei Wochen war noch alles prächtig gewesen. Er hatte die Aufgabe diese Raffinerie zu einer EVA Werft umzubauen und war auch fast fertig damit. Dann kam plötzlich Lorenz Kiel alias der Alte vorbei und brachte dieses Monster mit. Es war ein EVA zweifellos, aber es kam so überraschend, er wusste nicht genau, was geschehen war. Der Kommandant bekam lediglich den Befehl diesen Giganten fertigzustellen, so schnell wie möglich. Eine Woche lang ist Kiel geblieben, dann ist er überraschend abgereist. Zuvor hatte er dem Kommandanten noch die Order gegeben, den EVA mit allen Mittel zu beschützen und fertigzustellen. Er dürfe vor seiner Fertigstellung auf keinen Fall in die Hände der UN fallen. Dann gab er ihm noch zu verstehen, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn der EVA fällt und er noch leben würde.  
  
Der Kommandant hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan um das zu verhindern. Die Söldner, verdeckte Wachtürme, die Waffendepots waren randvoll, ein Verteidigungsplan war ausgearbeitet worden usw. Trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob das reichen würde. Das Telefon riss ihn aus den Gedanken und ihm wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Wütend griff er nach dem Hörer, fest entschlossen den Störenfried verbal in den Boden zu stampfen. Kurz bevor er jedoch den Hörer am Ohr hatte entsann er sich eines besseren, es wäre nicht gut für seine Autorität vor den Söldnern, wenn er jetzt jemanden grundlos anschnauzte. So was spricht sich schnell herum.  
  
Stattdessen gab er brummiges "Ja?" von sich und kurz darauf verlor er komplett die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Nichts desto trotz wusste er, was er zu tun hatte: Befehle geben.  
  
"Passen sie auf die Frau auf, ich bin gleich da. Wenn sie fliehen will halten sie sie mit allen Mitteln fest!"  
  
"Ja Si...." mehr kam nicht aus dem Hörer, weil der Kommandant schon auflegte.  
  
Automatisch fuhr seine Hand zum Mikrophon des Funkgerätes auf seinem Tisch. Er drückte die Sendetaste und Sprach: "Achtung, an alle Posten: Code GELB, ich wiederhole: bis auf weiteres gilt Code GELB!"  
  
Code GELB war die zweitschlimmste Alarmmeldung und hieß soviel wie: Äußerste Gefechtsbereitschaft und Ausschau nach dem Feind halten. Es gab nur noch eine höhere Alarmmeldung: Code ROT, aber da wäre der Angriff gegen den Industriepark schon am laufen.  
  
Jetzt ließ sich der Kommandant in seinen Sessel zurückfallen und ging die letzte halbe Minute seit dem Anruf noch mal durch. Eine einzelne Frau stand vor dem Tor, das war ja nicht das Schlimme, aber sie hatte sich auch noch als NERV Mitarbeiterin ausgewiesen. Alleine der Begriff NERV veranlasste ihn Code GELB auszulösen. Jetzt dachte er noch mal nach: Eine einzelne Frau steh da draußen, was kann sie schon gegen seine 'Festung' ausrichten? Was hat sie vor? Hat sie eine Armee dabei? Das wäre den Beobachtungsposten schon längst aufgefallen und ihm gemeldet worden. Der Kommandant ging noch ein paar Überlegungen durch, kam aber zu keinem logischen Ergebnis. Da griff er abermals zu seinem Funkgerät und gab noch ein paar Befehle durch. Dann stand er auf, griff nach seinem Mantel und verließ sein Büro in Richtung Tor. Unterwegs überlegte er noch die, seiner Meinung nach, geschickteste Vorgehensweise mit dieser NERV Frau.  
  
Misato sah, wie mehrer Soldaten bzw. Söldner irgendwo aus der Anlage Richtung Tor rannten. Einerseits freute sie das, denn die Warterei in der Kälte war nicht mehr zu ertragen, andererseits erhöhte es ihre Nervosität doch sehr, die Lage wurde immer ernster. Die Soldaten stürmten durch das Tor und nahmen Stellung auf. Dann sah sie einen Mann durch das Tor kommen, der wahrscheinlich der Kommandant war. Dieser ging zielstrebig auf Misato zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen. Der Söldner, der die ganze Zeit auf Misato aufgepasst hatte nahm Haltung an und salutierte. Der Kommandant erwiderte kurz und nickte ihm zu, das veranlasste ihn dazu sich ein paar Schritte zu entfernen.  
  
"Nun Major..." zu dumm, bei dem Anruf hatte er bei dem Begriff NERV auf so gut wie nichts mehr geachtet, ihm fiel nur noch der Range ein. "...sie wollten mich sprechen?"  
  
Misato lächelte, an dem Aufmarschieren der Soldaten und dem Auftritt des Kommandanten ließ sich leicht erkennen, was für eine Aufruhr ihr Auftreten doch verursachte. In aller Ruhe zückte sie nochmals ihren Ausweis, was das Geräusch von einigen Waffen mit sich brachte, welche entsichert wurde. Sie versuchte nicht darauf zu achten und stellte sich nochmals vor, dann kam sie aber gleich zur Sache:  
  
"Wir, also die UN und NERV, sind darüber informiert, dass diese Anlage hier von der Organisation SEELE betrieben wird. Wie ihnen bestimmt bekannt sein dürfte ist SEELE nach dem Angriff auf Tokyo3 zur Terroristengruppe erklärt worden und ihren Führern wird inzwischen der Prozess gemacht. Weiterhin wissen wir, das sich in dieser Anlage ein Evangelion der Baureihe 5 befindet. Laut Beschluß der UN haben sie mir diesen sofort auszuhändigen und das Kommando auf weiteres an mich zu übergeben."  
  
Während sie sprach überreichte sie dem Kommandanten einige Dokumente, mitunter die schriftliche Anordnung das Kommando an sie abzugeben. Der Kommandant überflog die Dokumente, sie waren echt zweifellos, doch langsam stieg Wut in ihm auf. Er fragte sich, wie naiv die UN sein musste, sie hatten ja keine Ahnung von der Macht von SEELE.  
  
"Die Unterlagen scheinen alle korrekt zu sein, aber gestatten sie mir eine Frage Major: sind sie ganz alleine hierher gekommen?" fragte er schließlich.  
  
"Machen sie Witze? Niemand würde einen neuen Befehlshaber alleine in so eine Gegend schicken. Mein Kollege ist auch auf dem Weg und sollte bald eintreffen."  
  
Beim ersten Teil der Antwort bekam der Kommandant einen Schrecken, er sah vor seinen schon die Truppen der UN aufmarschieren. Beim zweiten Teil wich die Angst doch sehr schnell wieder der Wut. Ein einzelner Mann sollte noch kommen? Er wurde aus der Frau nicht schlau. Selbst wenn der Mann sich eingeschlichen hätte könnte er nur einen geringen schaden anrichten. die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren enorm. Dann drehte er schließlich den Kopf und blickte zu einem Soldaten hinüber, der sich gerade den Ohrknopf vom Funkgerät dichter ins Ohr drückte um besser verstehen zu können. Als dieser dann den Blick des Kommandanten bemerkte sah er ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war die Bestätigung: es war kein Eindringling in der Anlage, an den Vorposten ist auch niemand vorbeigekommen und Truppen währen schon längst entdeckt worden, ob aus der Luft oder über Land. Jetzt war die Selbstsicherheit des Kommandanten wieder entgültig da. Er drehte sich von Misato ab und ging ein paar Schritte von ihr weg. In dieser Zeit überlegte er sein weiteres Vorgehen. Die Anlage war nicht mehr geheim, das war aber nicht tragisch, es gab noch einige davon. Er musste sofort die Evakuierung veranlassen, das war klar und selbst wenn feindliche Truppen jetzt unterwegs währen war die Flucht noch zu schaffen. Was sollte er jetzt bloß mit der Frau machen? An diesen ominösen Kollegen glaubte er mittlerweile auch nicht mehr, er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nur erwähnt hatte, um ihn unsicher zu machen. Der Schuss ist aber dann vollends nach hinten gegangen. Egal wie er sich jetzt entschied, Befehl war Befehl.  
  
Ein paar Meter weit von Misato weg drehte der Kommandant sich wieder zu ihr um und sagte: "Major Katsuragi, ich danke ihnen für ihre Offenheit. Dennoch möchte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich nicht den Befehlen der UN unterstehe und deshalb die Befehlsgewalt nicht an sie abgeben werde. Leider muß ich ihnen auch mitteilen, dass ich im Bezug auf Personen ihrer Art sehr genaue Befehle habe, an die ich mich exakt halten werde."  
  
Der Kommandant gab ein Zeichen, worauf alle Männer im Hintergrund die Waffen durchluden und in Anschlag nahmen. Dann sprach er weiter: "Es war nicht Klug von ihnen hier alleine zu erscheinen. Und ihr Kollege, sollte er existieren und sich hier herumtreiben, werden wir auch schnell finden und beseitigen. Haben sie noch etwas zu sagen, bevor wir sie exekutieren?"  
  
Misato lächelte und schien einen Augenblick lang zu überlegen. Völlig ruhig sagte sie dann: "Ich finde es schade, dass sie nicht kooperieren wollen. Aber im Grunde kann ich es ihnen nicht verübeln. Es ist eigentlich auch egal, mein Kollege wird in kürze hier sein und dann wird sich einiges klären."  
  
Mit diesen Worten blickte sie nochmals auf ihre Uhr, kniete sich anschließend hin, beugte sich nach vorne und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Der Kommandant hatte schon die Hand gehoben um beim runterlassen den Feuerbefehl zu geben, aber Misatos Stellung ließ ihn verwundert dastehen. Jetzt stieg wieder Panik in ihm auf, er hatte was übersehen. Ein Raketenangriff? Dann würden sie aber den Major mittöten.  
  
Der Kommandant kam zu keiner weiteren Überlegung, denn plötzlich huschte ein Schwarzer Schatten vor seinen Augen vorbei. Bevor er das richtig realisieren konnte bebte die Erde so stark, so dass er Mühe hatte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Ein kurz darauf folgender heftiger Windstoß hebelte ich dann doch von den Beinen. Das alles war einem riesen Knall gefolgt, was ihn für einige Zeit dann nur schwer hören ließ. Nachdem alles wieder ruhig war versuchte sich der Kommandant wieder aufzurichten, was ihm aber nur langsam gelang. Er hielt sich die Stirn und nachdem er die Augen öffnete, erkannte er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass es den Männern um ihm herum nicht besser gehen konnte. Dann zwang er seinen Blick geradeaus in Richtung des Majors und als er ihn sah erstarrte er. Nicht etwa wegen Misato, sondern wegen dem was dahinter stand. Als er das Bild völlig erfasste sah er einen violetten Riesen mit markanten grünen Streifen. Mit der einen Hand eine Übergroße Axt geschultert und in der anderen Hand ein Gewehr haltend. Auch die anderen Soldaten sahen das und waren ebenfalls starr vor schreck. Niemand erkannte, wie sich hinter dem Riesen ein Flugzeug entfernte, was wohl zweifelsfrei eine NERV Transportmaschine war. Es war dasselbe Flugzeug, was am Anfang die zwei Söldner gesehen hatten.  
  
Tausend Gedanken gingen dem Kommandanten durch den Kopf. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte alle Mühe die Panik die in ihm aufstieg zu unterdrücken. 'Den Major jetzt noch zu erschießen wäre jetzt wohl nicht angebracht.' Das war der vernünftigste Gedanke den er im Augenblick fassen konnte. Wenn er genauer hingesehen hätte, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass die Luft zwischen ihm und der Frau leicht flimmerte, ein sicheres Anzeichen für ein AT-Felt.  
  
Das Gehör kam wieder zurück und als er seinen Blick wieder auf den Major richtete hörte er sie sagen: "Darf ich vorstellen: mein Kollege."  
  
Kommentar des Autors (also ich :)  
  
So endlich ist diese Geschichte abgeschlossen und ich gratuliere denen, die bis hierher durchgehalten haben. Mir persönlich ist es eine Genugtuung ein anderes End of Evangelion verfasst zu haben, denn die Originalversion gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Ich gebe zu, das ist nicht die Beste EVA FF, aber ich bin trotzdem mächtig stolz drauf. Für Anmerkungen, Lob, Verwünschungen usw. also kurz gesagt Kritik bin ich immer offen.  
  
Wie gesagt ist die Geschichte in sich abgeschlossen hat aber ein offenes Ende. Sollte es Interesse geben die Geschichte weiterzuführen (die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, oder?) dann teilt es mir bitte mit, ich bin zu fast jeder Schandtat bereit :).  
  
Wohin damit? Send to: Maschine.MB@t-online.de 


End file.
